


Not one of us

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Ooc].(Xanxus/Squalo)Cavallone ha invitato Xanxus e Squalo a casa sua per cena. Ha molto da dire ai due. E ci saranno dei colpi di scena imprevisti a tutti e tre.Scritto sulle note di Not one of us, la soundtrack del secondo film del Re Leone.(Successiva temporalmente alla mia fanfiction: Hold me down).





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 A cena da Cavallone  


_Inganno, disgrazia_

  


  


  


Squalo si accomodò in un sedile foderato con seta rossa.

Accavallò le gambe e osservò Dino seduto al suo fianco.

Dino accavallò le gambe sorridendo, a sua volta, intrecciò le mani in grembo e sporse il capo verso Squalo.

"Una seccatura, eh?" sussurrò.

"Dimmi perché la presenza di noi Varia era così essenziale" disse. La sua voce coprì il basso brusio tutt'intorno.

Dino accentuò il sorriso socchiudendo gli occhi oro.

"Credi sia una mia idea?" borbottò.

Lanciò uno sguardo a Xanxus vedendo gli occhi rossi del Varia fissarlo, deglutì pesantemente.

"Ho paura Xanxus mi uccida. Anzi, ci uccida entrambi".

Squalo si avvicinò con il viso a quello dell'altro.

"Riconosco quando il mio migliore amico mi vuole accanto per paura" sussurrò.

Dino sentì un sibilo, il tessuto della poltrona sotto le dita di Xanxus fumava leggermente. Dino sorrise nervosamente dilagando gli occhi, sudore freddo gli colava lungo la fronte.

"A parte di Xanxus, di cosa dovrei aver paura?" mormorò.

"Non temere. Sono perfettamente a conoscenza di come occuparmi della mia amata gelosia del Boss" gli bisbigliò Squalo all'orecchio.

Sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Xanxus si alzò di scatto, Dino incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Se voi feccia avete finito, noi torniamo a casa" ordinò, duro.

Dino deglutì guardandosi intorno, si mordicchiò il labbro sfregando nervosamente le mani tra loro.

< A quello lì non importa niente di fare brutta figura! >.

Squalo mise un bigliettino di carta nella mano.

"Voi, quando ti decidi a vuotare il sacco, chiama questo numero" ringhiò.

Dino fissò il bigliettino, sollevò lentamente lo sguardo vedendo Xanxus fissarlo e saltò in piedi.

"Va bene! Va bene! Te lo dico, fai smettere il tuo Boss!".

Squalo raggiunse Xanxus.

"BakaBoss!" sbraitò guardandolo in viso.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi, si sedette pesantemente sprofondando nella poltrona rossa.

"Non mi interessa di che disgrazia devi parlarci, fallo subito".

Dino sospirò di sollievo, si passò la mano tra i capelli e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Ho bisogno dell'aiuto dei Varia per una questione di famiglia".

Si morse il labbro, fece vagare lo sguardo sul pavimento con gli occhi lucidi.

"Naturalmente so che i Varia principali si occupano solo degli affari dei Vongola, e che non accettano missioni con meno del 90% di possibilità di successo, per questo volevo parlarvene in privato".

Squalo gli puntò la spada contro.

"Decide il Boss di cosa ci occupiamo" ringhiò.

Dino alzò le mani stringendo le labbra.

"Non è colpa mia se vi fate chiamare la squadra indipendente di Vongola Nono!" protestò.

Xanxus espirò, tese le gambe incrociando le caviglie.

"Ti conosco. Sei troppo codardo per chiederci aiuto".

Squalo sentì il brusio di voci farsi più forte e conficcò una forchetta d'argento nel tavolo.

Dino lanciò un'occhiata alla porta, fece qualche passo indietro e deglutì.

"Sembra che un tradimento sia alle porte. Qualcosa d'interno, un inganno di cui non si sa altro. Voi siete i migliori, ed è quello che serve".

Squalo si voltò verso Xanxus e si sporse.

"Vogliamo abbandonare la festa ufficiale con la feccia?! Voi!" gridò, facendosi sentire dagli altri in sala.

Xanxus portò le mani all'altezza della pistola.

"Feccia ... voleva essere una trappola?" chiese.

Dino si mise vicino a Squalo, strinse il manico della frusta allargando le gambe.

"Tu che dici?".

Squalo si sporse e mise la mano su quella di Xanxus e negò con il capo.

"Orecchie" bisbigliò.

Xanxus assottigliò gli occhi, piegò il capo all'indietro guardando verso la porta e si sistemò seduto con le caviglie accavallate.

"Questa pagliacciata sta durando troppo" sibilò.

Dino ridacchiò nervosamente, passò il pollice sulla frusta annodata alla vita e strinse le labbra.

"Non so come uscirne senza finire in una disgrazia peggiore" mormorò.

Le persone in sala attorno a loro si stavano man mano radunano in gruppi, Dino guardò Xanxus seduto mollemente sulla poltrona e sospirò.

< Ignora tutti, parla come fosse solo nella stanza ... lui è davvero troppo abituato a risolvere tutto bruciando i suoi nemici per fingere > si disse.

"Invitare tipi come quelli porterà disgrazia alla famiglia" si sentì bisbigliare una donna anziana sopra le altre voci.

Xanxus grugnì sonoramente guardando Squalo, lanciò un'occhiata a Cavallone e sollevò lo sguardo verso il gruppo di persone che li stava accerchiando.

"Diamo un taglio a questo inganno e vediamo di eliminare la spazzatura" sibilò.


	2. Cap.2 Cicatrici sul viso

Cap.2 Cicatrici sul viso  


_Il male in lui è chiaro come le cicatrici sul suo volto._  


  


Squalo iniziò a camminare dietro la sedia di Xanxus, facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli argentei.

Xanxus strinse i denti aggrottando la fronte, guardò verso Cavallone osservandolo muoversi lateralmente ad una decina di passi da loro. Dino slacciò la frusta dal fianco e la strinse nella mano, attorcigliando la parte di cuoio contro l'altro palmo. Si accostò a Squalo, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Vi piace proprio fare la parte dei cattivi, eh?" mormorò.

Squalo indicò la frusta con la punta della propria spada, la lama brillò.

"E' da anni che non sei da meno" sibilò.

Dino ridacchiò, facendo scivolare l'indice sulla frusta con un suono secco.

"Non è colpa mia se sono sempre lì quando finite nei guai".

Xanxus strinse gli occhi che brillarono di cremisi, strinse una delle pistole.

"Allontanati se non vuoi stare qui, feccia" ringhiò.

Un uomo si fece avanti con un ghigno.

"Sì, Cavallone, torna al tuo posto. Non vorrai venire marchiato come quel bastardo".

"I segni sul viso del Boss dei Varia sottolineano la sua forza, feccia! VOIH!" sbraitò Squalo, dilatando gli occhi. Con la spada lasciò un segno sulla guancia dell'uomo.

"I tuoi solo la tua inferiorità" ringhiò, sputandogli ai piedi. L'uomo indietreggiò tenendosi con la mano la ferita, sporcandosi le dita di sangue.

Un colpo di pistola trapassò l'uomo, alcuni indietreggiarono con gli occhi sgranati e un basso vociare riempì la stanza. Xanxus abbassò l'arma.

"Questa è forza, rifiuto".

Dino deglutì, tese la frusta piegando le ginocchia e guardò il resto degli ospiti.

< Quelle cicatrici servono solo a sottolineare quanto sia sadico e crudele. Se non fosse per Squalo, avrei lasciato facessero quel che volevano > si disse.

Squalo schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"E ora chiunque abbia qualcosa da ridere contro la 'perla nera' dei Vongola, lasci questa stanza!" ordinò, indicando la porta con l'arto finto.

Alcune persone si guardarono intorno, fecero qualche passo indietro senza voltarsi e uscirono dalla sala. Qualcuno si avvicinò all'uscita.

"Si tratta dei Varia, sono l'èlite" disse un uomo.

"Ma quale èlite! I guardiani del nuovo Vongola li hanno sconfitti!" gridò una donna.

Qualcuno ridacchiò, Dino deglutì guardando Xanxus stringere gli occhi. Un uomo davanti mise le mani in tasca, sollevò il capo e si mise davanti al gruppo rimasto.

"Vongola, dici? Lo sanno tutti che Xanxus è solo un trovatello!".

Squalo gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente.

"Feccia, credete a tutte le voci che sentite? Pensate che un Cielo come quello del mio Boss possa appartenere a qualcuno che non sia un Vongola?". Ghignò e piegò di lato il capo, le lunghe ciocche argentee gli coprirono metà del viso rendendoglielo in ombra.

"E quei guardiani di cui parlate sono ragazzi. Hanno truccato i giochi a loro favore e a noi è andata bene. Quei bambini ci imploreranno di riprenderci il nostro maledetto posto" sibilò.

L'uomo davanti al gruppo socchiuse gli occhi neri piegando il capo con un ghigno che gli deformava il volto scavato.

"Cosa? Le Cervello, le braccia e le gambe del Nono, hanno arbitrato lo scontro! Non avrebbero permesso irregolarità!".

Qualcuno annuì, un sibilo di proteste si accavallano confondendosi tra loro. L'uomo si chinò a guardare Xanxus.

"Ho sentito dire che l'anello l'ha quasi ucciso, proprio come fa con chi non ha sangue Vongola!".

Dino sentì il sudore pizzicargli la nuca, deglutì accentuando la stretta sulla frusta.

< Lo stanno provocando troppo ... tra poco vedranno le cicatrici di Xanxus dimostrare la sua ira e non potranno più scappare >.

Squalo scattò, la sua lama brillò più intensamente e, con un fendente secco, il Varia tagliò a metà l'uomo davanti a lui.

"Chi crede che quel Vecchio mantenga il potere senza irregolarità, farà la stessa fine" disse e la sua voce divenne più roca e il tono più gelido.

Xanxus sollevò lentamente la testa, la cicatrice a x sul suo volto si era allargata deformandolo; digrignava i denti con le iridi rosse brillanti.

"Rifiuti ... Non avreste dovuto nominare i mocciosi".

Qualcuno urlò correndo verso la porta, altri si affrontarono alle pareti.

"Il simbolo del male nei Vongola!" gridò una voce.

"Quelle sono le cicatrici del suo tradimento!" urlò qualcun altro.

Dino distolse lo sguardo, lasciò la frusta facendo ricadere la parte piegata in terra con uno schiocco e ne strinse Il manico.

< E questa è la vostra condanna a morte >.

 


	3. Cap.3 La fiamma distruttrice dell'ira

Cap.3 La fiamma distruttrice dell'ira

_Inganno (un oltraggio)_

_Disgrazia (un disonore)_

  


  


  


Xanxus accavallò le gambe, piegò il capo in avanti e strinse le pistole con forza facendo sbiancare le nocche.

"Se volete assistere ad una disgrazia, guardate la vostra" ruggì, con tono gutturale.

Le cicatrici si allargarono sul suo corpo coprendo sempre più pelle, sollevò le pistole ghignando e cominciò a sparare incendiando alcuni mobili e colpendo dei presenti, Dino sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò dimenando la mano di fronte a sé.

"Ammazzi anche noi, se bruci la stanza!" strillò.

Squalo diede una spallata a Dino e gli si mise davanti.

"Sereno. Le corrompe con quelle della tempesta. Posso spegnerli" gli bisbigliò.

"È un oltraggio! Il Nono sarà informato!" urlò qualcuno.

Xanxus rise roco poggiando il capo contro lo schienale della sedia mentre tutto il suo volto si copriva di cicatrici.

"Quando lo vedi, digli che mi sono stancato dei suoi inganni da rifiuto" ribatté.

Sparò davanti a sé colpendo tre persone che stavano fuggendo verso la porta, il fumo invadeva la stanza offuscando la visuale e qualcuno tossì.

Dino tossì a sua volta con forza, intravedeva le ombre delle persone nella stanza muoversi a tentoni.

< Era ovvio che un simile inganno gli si sarebbe ritorto contro, ma è una vergogna che Xanxus non provi nemmeno a controllarsi > si disse.

Fece schioccare la frusta, vide un uomo gettarsi verso il Boss dei Varia e lo colpì facendolo cadere in terra. Xanxus voltò il capo stringendo gli occhi.

"Nessuno ti aveva chiesto nulla" sibilò.

Dino sgranò gli occhi e sospirò scuotendo il capo.

"Sei sempre il solito" borbottò.

"Pagheranno con la morte il loro oltraggio. Non è una cosa eccitante?" chiese Squalo. Attivò le fiamme della pioggia e camminò all'indietro, spingendo Dino.

Dino si lasciò spingere, strinse i denti accentuando la presa sulla frusta.

"Se sapessero che vi aiuto, per la mia Famiglia sarebbe un disonore" protestò.

Guardo verso Xanxus osservandolo sparare ad alcuni cadaveri, qualcuno gridava rotolando in terra avvolto dalle fiamme.

"Il disonore è della feccia che ha osato attaccarmi" decretò.

Dino deglutì, si tenne vicino a Squalo e tossì roco.

< Ma perché diamine l'ho difeso? > si domandò.

Squalo si voltò verso di lui.

"Allora, qual è la trappola? Cosa tramano contro di noi? In fretta, per ora che abbiamo un diversivo" gli disse.

Dino ringhiò a denti stretti.

"Xanxus mi fa passare la voglia di aiutarvi" sibilò.

Strinse un pugno, scosse il capo e si umettò le labbra secche.

"Abbiamo provato a tenere segreto ciò che era successo alla battaglia degli anelli fino ad ora, e perfino il Nono non aveva detto niente nonostante lo aveste rinchiuso nel Mosca. Però visti gli ultimi avvenimenti il CEDEF ha riesaminato tutto, e alcune informazioni sono trapelate. I Vongola non possono tollerare un tale oltraggio, se è reso pubblico".

Squalo spense una fiammata di Xanxus che stava ardendo il tetto e si stava avvicinando a loro.

"Ingiurie e calunnie. Possiamo smentire ed è la volta buona che ci stacchiamo da questi imbecilli. Altro?" ringhiò.

Dino si voltò verso di lui abbassando la frusta.

"Ero lì, Squalo! Io so che è vero che il Nono era nel Gola Mosca, e che quello alla villa era solo un vergognoso inganno!" strillò.

Squalo scrollò le spalle, scattò in avanti e trafisse una donna in fuga. Tornò indietro, tenendo le gambe larghe.

"Verità o menzogna poco importa. Non sono sinceri loro, non siamo sinceri noi. Finché non si saprà la verità, ognuno resterà nella sua parte. Vooooooih!" sbraitò.

Dino fece scattare la frusta spingendo tra le fiamme due uomini e si mise accanto a Squalo.

"A me importa! Si tratta anche dell'onore mio e della mia Famiglia, visto che ero lì!" sbottò.

Le fiamme oscillarono, Dino voltò il capo e vide Xanxus in piedi circondato dal fuoco con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Se non vuoi essere coinvolto in questo inganno, vai via ora. Se il disonore ti preoccupa, conosci l'uscita. Se cerchi disgrazia, puoi trovarla qui. Una cosa ti assicuro, Cavallone. Qualcuno pagherà questo oltraggio. E non sarò io".

Squalo rabbrividì alle parole di Xanxus e indietreggiò, avvicinandosi al suo Boss.

 


	4. Cap.4 La risposta di Dino

Cap.4 La risposta di Dino

  


_Ha cercato guai dal momento in cui è arrivato_.

  


  


Dino fece un passo laterale allontanandosi da Xanxus, sentiva il battito accelerato a guardò Squalo farsi più vicino al Boss dei Varia.

< L'ho visto tremare, ma non ha esitato ad avvicinarsi > si disse.

Deglutì a vuoto, aveva la bocca e la gola asciutte.

"Immagino di aver chiesto di finire nei guai quando sono venuto con voi" sussurrò.

Squalo gli diede le spalle e, avvolto dalle fiamme della pioggia, avvolse quelle di Xanxus.

"Questa volta non venire feccia, se come sempre devi rimanere per metà esitante" sibilò.

Le fiamme attorno a loro si chetarono lentamente fumando, Xanxus emise un basso grugnito e Dino sospirò agganciando la frusta alla cintola.

"Ormai sono coinvolto. Sanno che ero alla battaglia, e mi tireranno in mezzo".

Squalo sfiorò con la spalla quella di Xanxus.

"Dovresti sapere che noi Varia siamo sempre alla ricerca di guai, dal momento in cui arriviamo" disse con tono sprezzante.

Xanxus chinò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi rossi.

"Non voglio peccatori tra i piedi, Cavallone, quindi, se decidi di venire, sei da solo".

Dino si passò la mano tra i capelli biondo oro con un sospiro.

"Non che abbia altra scelta".

"Voi! Adesso mi hai rotto! Hai una ca**o di scelta. Sei con noi o no, Dino?!" sbraitò Squalo.

I capelli grigi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso e il fumo che si alzava nella stanza, nascondendo i cadaveri, lo avvolgeva in una serie di spire.

Dino strofinò il dito sul manico della frusta.

< Ho cercato questo guaio ... e non riuscirei a tenermene fuori > si disse.

Fece un passo avanti, guardò Xanxus, deglutì e annuì.

"Sono con voi. Ma voglio sapere in che guaio mi sto cacciando".

Xanxus ghignò mostrando i denti, si poggiò una mano al fianco.

"Gli stessi che cerchiamo noi ogni volta che arriviamo da qualche parte, Cavallo Pazzo. Guai firmati Vongola".

Dino strinse le labbra, si affiancò a loro e lanciò un'occhiata ai cadaveri sentendo l'odore di carne bruciata pungergli le narici.

"Questa volta ve l'hanno fatta grossa, eh?" chiese.

Squalo sorrise, mentre Xanxus gli stringeva il fianco con un braccio.

"Mostreremo loro chi siamo in realtà! Voi!" gridò, alzando la spada verso l'alto.

Dino guardò le dita di Xanxus scivolare sul fianco di Squalo, distolse lo sguardo stringendo le labbra.

< Nella Mafia nessuno aveva mai osato tanto. Squalo non li perdonerà > pensò.

 


	5. Cap.5 Le strisce della ligre

Cap.5 Le strisce della ligre

_Inganno (un oltraggio)_

_Non può cambiare le sue strisce_

  


  


Il ticchettio della pendola rimbombava nel salotto. La luce delle lampade illuminava il gruppetto di persone accomodate sulle poltrone e le poltroncine, si riflettevano sui vetri e facevano risplendere i ghirigori dorati del tappeto.

" _Shishishi_ , peccato essermi persona una festa così interessante" disse Belphegor. Passeggiò davanti al divano su cui era sdraiato Xanxus e osservò Dino.

Dino sospirò sonoramente incrociando le braccia, fece scorrerlo lo sguardo sulla stanza e deglutì pesantemente.

"Era una trappola vera e propria, non ti saresti divertito".

Belphegor sporse il labbro inferiore e si voltò verso Xanxus.

"Boss, era anche una trappola!" si lagnò.

Xanxus sollevò il capo, corrucciò la fronte e schioccò la lingua.

"Era un inganno degno solo della spazzatura. Avresti solo fatto chiasso".

"Io vado a fare una cioccolata per tutti. Pace e amore!" si sentì strillare Lussuria in lontananza.

Belphegor si voltò verso Squalo e giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli biondi.

"Non l'hanno saputa fare?" domandò.

Dino ridacchiò scrollando le spalle, raggiunse una parete appoggiandosi ad essa con la schiena e sorrise.

"Hanno chiesto a me di fare l'esca. Non è stata una buona idea" rispose.

Belphegor inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Proprio no. Fai parte della famiglia" disse, allontanandosi.

Dino si scostò dalla parete sgranando gli occhi, lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e spalancò la bocca.

" _Eeeh_?  _Ma_  che ti salta in mente?".

Xanxus ghignò, sistemò il capo contro il bracciolo del divano.

"Non puoi cambiarlo, Cavallo Pazzo".

"Non è l'unica cosa che non può essere cambiata in questa situazione" disse Squalo.

Era inginocchiato sotto la finestra, intento ad accarezzare la testa di Bester.

Dino lo guardò, rabbrividì osservando Bester con gli occhi rossi socchiusi e deglutì.

"Di che parli? Volete spiegarmelo?" chiese.

Xanxus allungò la mano verso un comodino, tastò ripetutamente e grugnì.

"Dove cazzo è il mio bicchiere?" sbottò.

"Ve lo prendo io. Cosa desiderate Boss?" chiese Levi, alzandosi dall'altra poltrona.

Squalo passò la mano sul pelo a sinistra del muso di Bester.

"Le sue righe dimostrano che è un mezzosangue, ma comunque metà del sangue è Vongola. Come può il boss non averne affatto?" domandò.

Xanxus fulminò Levi con lo sguardo, ringhiò stringendo gli occhi rossi.

"Portami la mia aranciata con ghiaccio. Subito" ordinò.

Dino lo guardò, inarcò un sopracciglio, tossicchiò e scosse il capo.

"Come sai con sicurezza che metà sangue è dei Vongola?".

Squalo si diresse verso la cucina.

"La prendo io quella dannata aranciata, ma solo perché Levi non ci entra nella mia cucina!" sbraitò.

Dino batté le palpebre, guardò verso Belphegor.

" _Ma_  Lussuria non stava facendo la cioccolata?" chiese.

Xanxus afferrò un posacenere, lo tirò contro Dino facendolo cadere in terra e grugnì.

"Solo i Vongola hanno leoni cielo come box arma" fece.

Lussuria rientrò nella stanza con un vassoio.

"Ecco delle cioccolate fashion come me" disse con voce trillante.

Dino si avvicinò a lui, sorrise gentile.

"Immagino che voi agiate sempre senza riflettere o considerare il resto" scherzò.

Xanxus si mise seduto, poggiò le gambe sul tavolinetto di fronte a sé e grugnì.

"'C'è stato un inganno alla base, Cavallone. Il fatto che Bester sia per metà leone cielo dimostra che ho sangue Vongola, e quella feccia sta sparlando troppo".

Lussuria porse il vassoio a Dino, Belphegor lo raggiunse e prese un'altra tazza.

"Squalo sta recuperando anche le arance in giardino" spiegò.

Dino prese una tazza, soffiò un paio di volte e sollevò lo sguardo.

"Però è vero che avete sostituito il Nono, imprigionato il reale nel Gola Mosca e non siete stati puniti. Ero lì".

Xanxus scivolò leggermente verso il basso sul divano, sbadigliò piegando il capo all'indietro.

"Ha congelato il Boss, avremmo dovuto ucciderlo" sibilò Levi. Si sporse e prese a sua volta una cioccolata.

Xanxus sollevò lo sguardo, socchiuse gli occhi digrignando i denti.

"Se osi dire che è perché l'ho attaccato, ti ammazzo" sancì.

Dino aprì la bocca, la chiuse, bevve qualche sorso di cioccolato e si umettò le labbra.

"Allora cosa?".

Squalo ritornò nell'altra stanza e raggiunse Xanxus, porgendogli il bicchiere di aranciata.

"Prendi questa caz*o di aranciata" ringhiò.

Xanxus prese il bicchiere, bevve d'un sorso l'aranciata e si umettò le labbra.

"Quella feccia di Cavallo Pazzo mi dà noia. Occupatene" ordinò.

Dino emise un basso sospiro, si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Voglio solo capirci qualcosa. Xanxus non può cambiare il fatto di essere nato per fare il Boss mafioso, ma tutti dicono che non è un Vongola".

Squalo digrignò i denti.

"Non me ne frega un caz*o di quello che dice il Boss. Ha usato quella notizia per poterlo congelare. E non sono dannatamente fatti tuoi. Voi" ringhiò.

Belphegor nascose il viso dietro la tazza vuota di cioccolato.

Dino strinse la tazzina per metà piena e si umettò le labbra.

"Facciamo finta Xanxus sia un Vongola, e facciamo finta che davvero abbiate avuto un motivo per agire così contro il Nono, se per voi tutto questo è solo un inganno allora perché vi definite ancora la squadra di Vongola Nono?" chiese.

"Io solo perché volevo sostituir il Nono" ammise Belphegor. Lussuria si grattò il mento e recuperò le tazze vuote, rimettendole sopra il vassoio.

"Il Boss è comunque legato a lui. E' cresciuto come suo figlio" spiegò.

Xanxus strinse il bicchiere che gli esplose in mano sparpagliando i cocci di vetro ed il ghiaccio sul divano, si piegò in avanti e ringhiò.

"Neanche io posso cambiare ciò che sono, Cavallo Pazzo".

Dino lanciò un'occhiata a Squalo, aggrottò la fronte e finì la propria cioccolata. Poggiò la tazzina sul vassoio, sospirò.

"E poi sarei io che non prendo decisioni nette, eh?".  


Xanxus sollevò lentamente lo sguardo su Dino, Dino indietreggiò deglutendo e tremò leggermente. Xanxus ghignò, strofinò la mano con residui di vetro sul bracciolo del divano e si alzò.

"Non sopporterò ulteriori oltraggi da quella feccia, Cavallone. Niente può cambiare chi sono, ed io sono un Vongola. Chi lo negherà, affronterà la mia ira".

Dino incassò il capo tra le spalle con gli occhi sgranati, la tazzina gli scivolò di mano frantumandosi rumorosamente e lui annuì piano.

< L'ira gelida del cielo invernale, la perla più rara e preziosa dei Vongola. Qualcuno si pentirà di averlo oltraggiato. Ed io sarò dalla sua parte, che mi piaccia o meno > pensò.

 

 


	6. Cap.6 Stranieri

Cap.6 Stranieri  


_Disgrazia (un disonore)_

_Sai come sono fatti questi stranieri_

  


  


  


Squalo trafisse da parte a parte l'uomo che gli stava di fronte. Indietreggiò di un passo e digrignò i denti.

"Nemmeno questa feccia sapeva niente" sibilò. Si voltò di scatto e si allontanò, mentre i lunghi capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano alle spalle.  
Lussuria sbuffò e lo raggiunse, strofinando le mani tra loro.

"Mi verrà la pelle delle mani screpolata con questo freddo" si lamentò.   
Squalo avanzava a passo di marcia.

"Voi! Almeno uno di questi maledetti deve saperne di più sulla trappola che ci vogliono tendere" ringhiò.   
Lussuria giocherellò con una telecamerina grande quanto la sua mano.

"Sicuramente è qualcosa che c'entra con l'Italia. Tutti questi stranieri in Giappone che portano scompiglio vogliono dire solo quello" spiegò. Si premette gli occhiali da sole contro il viso.

"I Vongola vogliono la disgrazia e sarò felice di portarla uno per uno a ognuno di essi se non mi diranno cosa vogliono fare al mio BakaBoss, ca**o" sibilò.   
Tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca della giacca e pulì la lama della spada.

"Se lo offendi tu va tutto bene, però" ribatté Lussuria abbassando la voce.   
Squalo ghignò.

"Io voglio solo fomentare le sue fiamme. Voglio che mi arda con esse e che le utilizzi per troneggiare su tutti" sibilò.

Dino sospirò stringendo la frusta in mano, passò di fianco ad un cadavere avvicinandosi a Squalo.

"Ho contattato i miei ragazzi in Italia, ma finora niente di nuovo. Temo che il CEDEF bloccherà il flusso d'informazioni" disse.

Squalo dimenò la spada davanti a sé, i fendenti sibilarono.

"Andare in Italia significherebbe cadere in una trappola già vista. Vedremo di convincerli a parlare ugualmente. Tanto, dovranno venire a stanarci e noi saremo pronti per spazzarli via. VOIH! Guai a chi sfida i Varia" gridò.

< La pioggia del requiem è pronta a lavar via la colpa di aver congelato il suo Boss in fiumi di sangue > pensò Lussuria.

Dino arrotolò la frusta attorno al palmo, sospirò sconsolato scuotendo il capo.

"È inevitabile. La città si sta riempiendo di stranieri. Ho già dovuto assicurare a Kyoya che me ne stavo occupando, o si sarebbe messo in mezzo".

Strinse le labbra guardando la telecamera di Lussuria, roteò gli occhi.

< Lo dico come se noi non fossimo stranieri. E Reborn non vuole che io parli dei ragazzi con i Varia, teme potrei rivelargli dei punti deboli. Ma quando fanno così, mi sento di nuovo al liceo > si disse  
  
  
********************  
  
  


Xanxus strinse con forza il bicchiere, lo lanciò contro la parete di fianco Levi e ringhiò.

"Inutile spazzatura. È inammissibile un accumulo tale di spazzatura".

Levi strinse un pugno e si avvicinò al divano in cui era sdraiato.

"Userò il mio corpo per proteggere il Boss da ognuna di queste minacce fino all'ultimo respiro" giurò.

Xanxus alzò lo sguardo verso di lui con le labbra corrucciate in un broncio, gli tirò un colpo secco facendolo cadere a gattoni e gli piazzò le gambe sulle spalle, accavallando le caviglie.

"Ancora e ancora, la spazzatura cerca di seppellire la Famiglia Vongola. Come possono credere che quel dannato marmocchio non rimarrà sepolto?" sbottò.

Levi digrignò i denti e chinò il capo.

"Probabilmente vogliono che s'immerga nella spazzatura e ne esca trasformato... come il peggiore dei mostri" sibilò.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, poggiò i piedi in terra e afferrò Levi per i capelli, lo strattonò con violenza sollevandogli la testa e socchiuse gli occhi rossi.

"Cosa vai blaterando, rifiuto?" ringhiò.

Levi abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

"Probabilmente il Nono pensa che quel moccioso sia più forte di te, ed è follia!" gridò.

Xanxus lo lasciò di scatto, si abbandonò sul divano allargando le gambe e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Solo un idiota penserebbe che uno straniero come quel ragazzino possa governare i Vongola in Italia" sancì.

Levi appoggiò la testa sul pavimento e strinse gli occhi.

"Il Nono si è fottu** il cervello quando ha smesso di riconoscerti come erede" sibilò con voce inudibile.

Xanxus strinse gli occhi, poggiò la mano sui capelli di Levi e fece pressione, si mise in piedi e avanzò verso la finestra.

"Non importa. Siamo Vongola. Non permetteremo alla spazzatura di sotterrarci".

Sollevò lo sguardo sulla vetrata colorata, le sue iridi riflettevano le fiamme dei candelabri.

"Dicono io abbia portato disgrazia alla Famiglia. È il momento si pentano di averlo fatto".

.

 


	7. Cap.7 Il piano del Nono

Cap.7 Il piano del Nono

_Il male in lui è chiaro come le cicatrici sul suo volto._

_Ci si vede, sobillatore._

  


Iemitsu avanzava a passo marziale nel corridoio, osservando uomini in completo correre in ogni direzione. Aprì la porta vedendo il Nono Boss dei Vongola seduto sulla sedia al centro della stanza vuota, lo raggiunse, si mise in ginocchio, prese la mano di Timoteo e gli baciò il palmo. Si alzò in piedi tenendo il capo basso.

"Abbiamo ricevuto conferma dal Giappone. Come previsto, Dino Cavallone ha momentaneamente stretto alleanza con i Varia per difendere Xanxus dalle offese. Le voci che abbiamo fatto filtrare si stanno diffondendo come sperato, non ci vorrà molto perché l'altalenante autorità di Xanxus venga messa in dubbio".

La luce del sole illuminava la stanza e l'ombra della sedia del Nono si allungava lungo il pavimento.

Iemitsu sollevò il capo tenendo la mano contro il petto, indurì lo sguardo stringendo le labbra.

"Stiamo cercando di tenerli fuori del raggio d'azione, ma Yamamoto Takeshi è coinvolto nelle indagini del CEDEF. Il titolo di comandante dei Varia spettava a Superbi Squalo, che lo ha ceduto a Xanxus senza nessuna battaglia ufficiale. Takeshi, avendo sconfitto Squalo nella battaglia degli anelli, ed essendo suo allievo, è un testimone chiave".

Timoteo sospirò abbassando il capo con gli occhi lucidi, annuì gravemente passando il pollice sulla sfera in cima al bastone.

"Se avessi visto prima il male che albergava in Xanxus, non saremmo dovuti arrivare a questo" mormorò.

L'intricata rete di rughe sul viso di Vongola nono si fece più spessa.

Iemitsu sospirò pesantemente, lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi scuotendo il capo.

"Ora tutti possono vedere quanto è malvagio, quelle cicatrici sul suo volto ne sono il simbolo. Togliere a Xanxus ogni autorità è il solo modo che abbiamo per proteggere noi e forse perfino lui stesso da quel male".

Timoteo poggiò il bastone contro il bracciolo della sedia, congiunse le mani in grembo guardando in terra.

"Non voglio rivalità con i Cavallone, che sono sempre stati nostri alleati. Non voglio neanche coinvolgere quei giovani, talentuosi ragazzi, che già troppe volte ci hanno salvato".

Sospirò negando con il capo, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Mi ferisce dover cacciare Xanxus, il mio figlio più fedele, l'unico rimasto; come fosse un sobillatore".

Iemitsu annuì, chinò la schiena socchiudendo gli occhi azzurri con espressione tesa e le labbra strette.

"È per questo che esiste il CEDEF. Mi occuperò io di riportare all'ordine i Varia, e fare in modo tornino al loro ruolo. I peccati dei Vongola vanno purificato con il sangue".

Il Nono annuì gravemente, aprì gli occhi sollevando il capo.

"Affido tutto a te, Iemitsu".

 


	8. Cap.8 Riunione esplosiva

Cap.8 Riunione esplosiva  


_Inganno (un oltraggio)_

_Lasciaci solo in pace_

  


  


"E' la regina che protegge il re. Negli scacchi non è lui che fa la mossa" sussurrò Squalo. Chiuse il taccuino che teneva davanti a sé e accavallò le gambe, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla sedia di legno. Alzò lo sguardo su Kyoya, vedeva una figura in ombra nell'angolo della stanza.

"E nel nostro caso, il nostro re nero, può contare su un Capitano che ha già preso tutte le informazioni più utili da quelli che già sono carcasse putrescenti ai suoi piedi. Voi" ringhiò.

Kyoya sollevò la tazzina di the, bevve qualche sorso e la abbassò con movimenti lenti.

"Le vostre azioni stanno portando troppo scompiglio nella mia città. Cavallone ha garantito per voi, ma se non condividere le informazioni sarò costretto a mordervi a morte" disse, atono.

Squalo ghignò.

"Ho intenzione di condividerle con voi mocciosi, visto che vi usano come causa scatenante" ribatté.

Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi argentee erano vitree e fisse mentre fissavano il giovane.

"Sottolineano come ci avete sconfitti e sotto questa bandiera hanno intenzione di spazzarci via" sibilò.

Kyoya poggiò la tazzina sul tavolinetto di fronte al divano, abbandonò un braccio sul bracciolo accavallando le gambe; la punta di uno dei tonfa s'intravedeva sotto la giacca da prefetto.

"Cavallone mi ha spiegato che un gruppo di predatori vuole sbranarvi. Ho fatto delle ricerche sulle voci che circolano tra gli erbivori e la spazzatura della città".

Voltò il capo ad osservare la finestra aperta, le tende ondeggiavano appena coprendo e scoprendo il cielo azzurro puntinato di nuvole bianche.

"Secondo queste voci, avete dato voi il via alle aggressioni. Inoltre, il Boss dei Varia è un re senza diritto e senza corona, sul trono in virtù della carità altrui".

Squalo sollevò il labbro superiore lasciando intravedere i denti e ringhiò.

"Carità" sibilò.

Kyoya annuì, si mise in piedi raggiungendo la finestra e sollevò la mano. Hibird atterrò sul suo dito, Kyoya gli diede un paio di carezze sul capino piumato e si voltò verso Squalo.

"Hibird si è infiltrato in alcune delle basi della città per raccogliere informazioni, e da ciò ho scoperto che secondo le voci il Boss dei Varia non è altro che un Re abusivo, che non ha guadagnato la corona dei Varia e perso il diritto a quella dei Vongola".

Squalo strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, gli occhi leggermente sporti in fuori e alzò la lama, guardando il suo riflesso su di essa.

"Vogliono stanarci con le menzogne. Sanno che non possono sconfiggerci nel nostro territorio, ma il Boss ha capito che le parole di quella feccia non valgono niente. Questa volta non faremo lo stesso errore, non ci impiglieremo nelle loro ragnatele di mer*a" sibilò.

< La furia di Xanxus sarà implacabile, ma se questo voci giungeranno fino a lui, mi chiedo se troverò sacrificio abbastanza adeguato da impedire alla sua ira di contraddire queste mie ultime parole > pensò.

Kyoya schioccò la lingua, lasciò andare l'uccellino che volò fuori dalla finestra cantando l'inno della Namimori. Kyoya si poggiò al davanzale guardando in basso, verso il cortile deserto ed il cancello aperto della scuola.

"Cavallone, in realtà, ha confermato con me questa versione. Il titolo di Capo dei Varia spettava a te, e tu l'hai ceduto a Xanxus" disse, gelido.

Fece vagare lo sguardo sul cortile, ispirò profondamente e si rizzò.

"Inoltre, ho sentito voci sul carnivoro che ci sta spiando".

Squalo si alzò in piedi, i lunghi capelli grigi gli ondeggiarono intorno al corpo longilineo.

"Il sangue di un boss e di un Vongola scorre nelle sue vene. I Varia giurano di servire il Boss dei Vongola da generazioni, si macchiano dei loro peccati. Riconoscere l'essere Boss al degno erede, anche facendomi da parte, era l'unica azione che avrei potuto compiere per non macchiare la mia lealtà di disonore".

Le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi perlacei.

"E nessuno, NESSUNO MAI, può dirmi cosa fare e come rispettarlo! VOIH! Sono signore e padrone della mia vita in ogni suo singolo e dannatissimo aspetto".

Kyoya annuì lentamente, si poggiò di fianco la finestra accanto alle tende che ondeggiavano e incrociò le braccia.

"Xanxus Vongola non viene riconosciuto come esponente della Famiglia. Questo è il primo dei vostri problemi".

Guardò la porta chiusa, lanciò un'occhiata alla figura dietro lo schienale del divano e schioccò la lingua.

"Il secondo è Yamamoto Takeshi, che verrà informato insieme a te immediatamente".

Takeshi fece capolino da dietro lo schienale del divano, si poggiò contro il bracciolo e incrociò le caviglie.

"Sembrava un discorso serio, non volevo disturbare, Hibari!" esclamò.

Kyoya batté lentamente le palpebre, sospirò.

"Vogliono permettere al carnivoro di possedere e sbranare la sua preda" disse.

Yamamoto sporse le labbra, guardò Squalo e mugugnò.

"Eh?".

Squalo si voltò di scatto verso Kyoya e il suo viso pallido si fece ancora più chiaro e diafano.

"Quale preda?" domandò.

Kyoya schioccò la lingua.

"Il legittimo Capitano dei Varia, la pioggia del requiem che lava via con il sangue i peccati di un cielo che non dovrebbe servire".

Guardò fisso Takeshi.

"Considerando la sconfitta di Superbi Squalo nella battaglia per gli anelli, sei in diritto di reclamarlo. Questo è il piano b".

Squalo avanzò di un paio di passi e dimenò la spada davanti a sé.

"Se salvi la vita o sconfiggi qualcuno, diventa il tuo sottoposto. E nella mafia la fedeltà è tutto" si ripeté tra sé e sé. Si voltò verso Takeshi.

"VOIII! Vogliono comprarti!" gridò. Digrignò i denti e si sporse in avanti.

"Me ne fo*te niente delle loro regole. Io servo solo Xanxus" sibilò.

Takeshi alzò le mani dilatando gli occhi castani.

"Ehi! Io non ho neanche capito il piano a!" si lamentò.

Kyoya sospirò leggermente, voltò lo sguardo verso la parete.

"Screditare Xanxus. Usare la sua sconfitta, e il suo avere un titolo illegittimo che non ha guadagnato secondo le leggi della Mafia, per fargli perdere credibilità. Minare la sicurezza di Xanxus stesso dicendo che è Boss per la carità di Superbi Squalo".

Takeshi schioccò la lingua stringendo i denti.

"Eh? Ma è ridicolo!" protestò.

Kyoya scrollò le spalle facendo ondeggiare la lunga casacca nera.

"Se servisse, grazie a quelle stesse leggi, ti offrirebbero Superbi Squalo come sottoposto. Visto che l'hai sconfitto, sarebbe nella norma. Se tu lo reclamassi, confermando che ha perso e che quindi ti deve fedeltà, dimostrerebbero anche che Xanxus non ha vinto; oltre ad aver tradito rapendo il Boss attuale".

Takeshi ridacchiò.

"Ne sai di cose, tu!".

Squalo diede un calcio alla parete lasciando il segno dello stivaletto.

"Serve un atto di forza per il primo punto, ma sarebbe solo un lenitivo per una ca**o di ferita aperta" sibilò.

Piegò il capo di lato.

"Potevano semplicemente lasciarci in pace. Ora ci tocca come minino staccare la testa al Nono o...".

Takeshi alzò la mano, si scostò dal divano con un movimento secco dei fianchi e alzò il capo.

"Ma scusa, se il problema è che Xanxus non ti ha battuto, non può solo farlo?".

Kyoya aggrottò la fronte.

< Questo inganno è oltraggioso, ma mi sorprende Yamamoto Takeshi non stia neanche considerando l'ipotesi di reclamare una preda che desidera, e che suddetta preda non si senta minacciata >.

Squalo si accarezzò i capelli.

"Possiamo pensare al punto b così e poi passare al punto a. Voi, facciamolo" ringhiò con voce più stridula.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, sporse le labbra e annuì. Rizzò la schiena, assottigliò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra.

"Dimmi cosa devo fare".

Kyoya dilatò gli occhi guardandolo, aderì maggiormente alla parete.

< Non ha intenzione neanche di considerare l'idea? >.

"Andiamo dal mio BakaBoss. Kyoya, avverti gli altri 'erbovori', o rischi altra confusione inutile" disse gelido Superbi.

Kyoya strinse le labbra, fece mezzo passo avanti.

"Non intendi considerare l'offerta?".

Takeshi piegò il capo all'indietro guardando verso la ventola sul soffitto che ruotava lentamente, sorrise.

"Gokudera dice che siamo Vongola. Nessuno fa offerte ai Vongola!" esclamò.

Kyoya batté le palpebre, lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi sfiorando i tonfa.

"È la tua preda".

"Sono il suo maestro " ribatté Squalo. Aprì la porta e uscì con passo cadenzato, facendo ondeggiare la lunga chioma argentea.


	9. Cap.9 Oltraggio

Cap.9 Oltraggio  
  


_Disgrazia (un oltraggio)_

_Traditore, torna da solo_

  


  


Lussuria tirò un pugno al muro e si graffiò le nocche, le labbra gli tremavano. Gli occhiali da sole gli scesero sul naso.

"Sono serissimo!  _VOIIIIIIH_!" sbraitò Squalo a squarciagola. Puntò la spada davanti a sé, tenendo la schiena ritta.

"Sottolineare le sue proprietà vincendole in una battaglia regolare che i Vindice in persona controlleranno" sibilò.

"Uno dei due deve morire!" strillò Lussuria, scosso da tremiti.

"No, dovrà solo scendere al due percento di energia vitale" ribatté gelido Squalo. Levi tirò un calcio a un tavolinetto e lo ribaltò.

"Boss ti ammazzerà" ribatté.

"La mia sfida non era del tutto valida perché Cavallone si era messo in mezzo, in questa o mi allontanerò strisciando da solo o rimarrò lì morto. E se Cavallone proverà a mettersi in mezzo, lo ucciderò. Così sarà valido, voi!" gridò Squalo.

Belphegor si appoggiò al muro vicino a una finestra.

"Non credevo che la sua stanza si sarebbe liberata così presto. Insomma, non era ancora ristrutturata" si lamentò. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi dietro la frangetta. Osservò Takeshi e Xanxus a turno.

Xanxus spostò lo sguardo su Takeshi, che sorrise incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

"Che c'è?" chiese.

Dino deglutì scuotendo il capo, strinse le mani dietro la schiena camminando avanti e indietro con il sudore che gli colava lungo il volto teso.

"No, Squalo. Definitivamente no. Se sfidi Xanxus ora, sarai solo un traditore che approfitta di un momento di debolezza per riprendersi ciò che è suo".

"Solo se vincessi" rispose Squalo, abbassando la voce. Assottigliò gli occhi.

"Vogliono considerarmi un traditore? Benissimo! Non vedo l'ora!" gridò.

Levi infierì sul tavolinetto.

Xanxus girò il capo verso Belphegor, espirò lentamente e poggiò il capo contro lo schienale del divano di pelle rossa.

"Non ho intenzione di fare una dimostrazione per la feccia" scandì.

Takeshi si poggiò ad un tavolinetto, allungò le gambe e incrociò le caviglie storcendo il labbro.

"Beh, ma è un metodo sicuro, no? Tu batti Squalo, lo incarichi di fare il Capitano dei Varia e il CEDEF non può protestare".

Dino dimenò le mani davanti a sé con gli occhi sgranati.

"I Vindice possono essere evocati solo per sfide che riguardano la fedeltà e l'onore. Penseranno tutti che sei un traditore Squalo! Verrai cacciato!".

Si fermò davanti al Varia della pioggia, strinse i pugni.

"Non dire che non m'importa. Non sapresti dove andare".

Squalo strinse il pugno, avvertiva il moncherino dolergli.

"Se devo restare solo come l'ultimo dei traditori o morire come la feccia, lo affronterò Cavallone. Preferisco una scelta netta che essere come te" sibilò. Si voltò verso Xanxus e alzò il mento.

"Tu non lo fai per la feccia, lo fai per prendere ciò che è tuo Boss. Se vuoi rifiutare la sfida, dillo ai Vindice. Però non permetterò che si dica che faccio la carità" disse a Xanxus.

Takeshi fece il giro del tavolinetto allontanandosi di qualche passo, Xanxus scattò seduto assottigliando gli occhi rossi.

"Io non accetto la carità di nessuno" sibilò.

Dino deglutì, strinse la frusta e indietreggiò mettendosi davanti a Belphegor. Takeshi si avvicinò al tavolinetto rovesciato in terra e ne guardò una delle gambe.

"Su, su. Se tutti dicono che dopo che hai perso devi seguire chi ha vinto, nessuno potrà dire nulla a Squalo".

Dino negò ripetutamente.

"Sfidare Xanxus in un momento di debolezza come questo farebbe pensare che le voci hanno attecchito creando dissidi interni" protestò.

"E penseranno di avere vinto, in questo modo. In fondo esiste un atto per il vincitore che permette di non essere accusati di essere traditori" disse Mammon. Saltò giù dal lampadario su cui era seduta, il suo serpente aureola le girava intorno alla testa.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, sorrise ampiamente.

"Ecco, c'è anche la regola segreta!".

Xanxus voltò lo sguardo verso Mammon e schioccò la lingua. Dino deglutì, si grattò la guancia e passò la mano tra le ciocche oro.

"Non ho mai sentito nulla di simile".

"Il vincitore deve umiliare e prendere anche fisicamente il vinto" spiegò Mammon, congiungendo le mani.

Dino sbiancò, si sporse verso Belphegor, oscillò sul posto, dimenò le braccia e cadde in terra sgranando gli occhi oro con il volto pallido e teso.

"Um-um-umiliare?".

Takeshi scrollò le spalle sporgendo le labbra, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Squalo e Xanxus non avranno problemi sulla parte del prendere fisicamente" decretò.

Xanxus si piegò in avanti con la schiena stringendo gli occhi rossi e corrucciò le labbra in un broncio.

"Umiliare la feccia è naturale" sibilò.

Lussuria uscì dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta alle proprie spalle. Levi digrignò i denti ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

"Cosa desiderate fare, Boss? La seguiremo qualsiasi sia la sua scelta" rispose.

Xanxus si mise in piedi, guardò Mammon, lanciò un'occhiata alla porta da cui era uscito Lussuria, spostò lo sguardo su Belphegor alle spalle di Dino in terra e si voltò verso Levi. Espirò, strinse le labbra e osservò Squalo, le iridi rosse gli brillarono di riflessi più scuri.

"Se muori, sono cazzi tuoi, feccia" sancì.


	10. Cap.10 Il sovrano del superbo

Cap.10 Il sovrano del superbo

_Nato nella sofferenza,_

_Cresciuto nell'odio._

  


  


Squalo si sedette ai piedi del trono di Xanxus e chinò il capo, coprendo il proprio corpo con i lunghi capelli grigi.

"Siamo rimasti solo noi, stanotte. Gli altri non osano sfidare la tua ira, ora che l'ho sfidata" sussurrò. Allungò la mano e la avvicinò al piede del proprio Boss.

Xanxus piegò la testa lateralmente, abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Quella feccia non sa affrontare la mia ira neanche quando tu non cerchi la morte" sibilò.

Squalo giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli, facendola ondeggiare davanti al viso e con l'altra mano gli toccò il piede.

"Non voglio realmente sfidarti. Potessi mi caverei il cuore dal petto" ammise. Si mise a gattoni e gli sfilò la scarpa.

"Però devono capire che tu ottieni tutto ciò che brami. Domani non mi risparmierò, voi" ringhiò.

Gli sollevò la stoffa del pantalone e gli leccò la gamba.

"Mi vuoi tuo e finalmente mi avrai, per gli dei, per i Vongola e per ogni stupida legge di questo mondo".

Si sciolse i lacci degli stivali, continuando a leccargli la gamba.

Xanxus poggiò il capo contro lo schienale imbottito del trono, chiuse gli occhi sentendo i muscoli rilassarsi al tocco della lingua dell'altro.

"Perché ora?" domandò.

Poggiò il gomito sul bracciolo del trono, chiuse il pugno e lo usò per sostenere il proprio capo.

"Se pensi che avrei dato ascolto a quella feccia che insinua questo posto non mi spetti, ti ucciderò prima di domani" lo avvisò.

Squalo si sfilò gli stivali e gli avvolse la gamba con le gambe. Si strofinò contro di lui e gettò indietro la testa, muovendo il bacino. Si sporse in avanti, sollevandosi e il ginocchio di Xanxus gli premette contro l'addome. Gli slacciò il bottone dei pantaloni e glieli abbassò. Continuando a strofinarsi a lui chinò il capo e gli leccò i boxer, all'altezza del membro, inumidendo la stoffa.

"Alle volte, dietro quello che la feccia considera oltraggio o tradimento, si nasconde la vera fedeltà. Mi inginocchierei e v'implorerei in pubblico se questo servisse, ma umiliando il Capo dei Varia, macchio il suo re. Boss, voi già mi possedete, ma manterrò la mia Superbia per schiacciare chiunque vi si ponga sulla via" giurò.

Xanxus emise un basso sospiro, gli passò le dita tra i capelli in un movimento lento e goffo, alcune ciocche gli s'impigliarono tra le dita e lui strinse il capo di Squalo.

"Ci penserò io ad umiliarti, dopo averti battuto" sussurrò, il tono leggermente roco.

Riaprì gli occhi rossi liquidi, allargò appena le gambe.

"Prenderò il posto che mi spetta di diritto. Se la feccia cerca carità, gli mostrerò che non la conosco. Schiaccerò la tua Superbia con la mia Ira, e dopo che avrai raccolto i cocci della tua vita; vedremo se manterrai la parola".

"La mia vita? Quel maledetto vecchio ti ha cresciuto nell'odio e nel rancore e si lamenta che sei il suo peccatore" ringhiò Squalo. Gli abbassò i boxer e gli passò la lingua sulla parte superiore del membro.

< Meritava solo potere e rispetto. Boss è nato nella sofferenza, meritava solo un futuro degno. E invece il suo affetto lo ha dato a un moccioso che nemmeno conosce! > pensò.

" _CAZ*O QUANTO ODIO QUELLA MER*A DI VECCHIO! VOI!_ " sbraitò. Prese il membro di Xanxus in bocca e succhiò rumorosamente.

Xanxus emise un gemito gutturale, strinse il capo di Squalo con una mano tenendo l'altra a sostenere la propria testa ripiegata di lato. Gettò indietro il capo facendo oscillare la coda di procione, puntellò i piedi in terra.

"Ogni Santo ha bisogno del suo Peccatore" sibilò.

Strinse le labbra socchiudendo le iridi liquide.

"Cosa credi di dimostrare, lasciando io distrugga la tua Superbia per provare che non è carità a spingerti da me?" ringhiò, roco.

Squalo succhiò più rumorosamente e spinse il membro dell'altro più giù in gola, stringendogli le gambe. Continuò, sentendo l'altro sempre più teso.

Xanxus ondeggiò il bacino verso l'altro, accentuò la presa sui suoi capelli attorcigliandoli attorno al pugno fino allo scalpo.

"Sono cresciuto odiando chi mi è inferiore. Non scendere ai livelli della feccia" sibilò.

Lo strattonò all'indietro staccandolo da sé, abbassò lo sguardo su di lui.

"O la tua Superbia è una menzogna come il resto della mia vita?" ringhiò.

Squalo ghignò e si arrampicò sulle sue gambe, sedendogli in braccio.

Lo baciò ripetutamente e gli cinse il collo con le braccia.

"Scopriranno quanto è reale la mia Superbia. Domani abbasseranno la guardia e sarà il primo passo per avvicinarci alla nostra vendetta. Li spazzerò via" giurò.

Xanxus gli avvolse i fianchi con le braccia e lo fece aderire al proprio petto.

< Siamo nati nella sofferenza, ed è questo il loro peccato. Si pentiranno di averci cresciuti nell'odio, o periranno senza avere perdono. Qualsiasi cosa accada, sarà la loro rovina > pensò.

Baciò le labbra di Squalo, annuì lentamente.

"Abbiamo scelto il nostro peccato. Che l'intero mondo sappia chi siamo".

 


	11. Cap.11 Il Cielo di fiamme

<!DOCTYPE html PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.01 Transitional//EN">  
<html>  
<head>  
</head>  
<body>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;">Cap.11  
Il Cielo di fiamme</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><br  
style="">  
<!--[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]--><br style="">  
<!--[endif]--></span><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotTimes New Roman&quot,serif;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: right; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"  
align="right"><i><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Incapace  
di sfidare il  
suo fato,</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: right; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"  
align="right"><i><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Lasciatelo  
correre,<o:p></o:p></span></i></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: right; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"  
align="right"><i><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Lasciatelo  
vivere.<o:p></o:p></span></i></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><br  
style="">  
<!--[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]--><br style="">  
<!--[endif]--><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><br  
style="">  
<!--[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]--><br style="">  
<!--[endif]--><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><br  
style="">  
<!--[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]--><br style="">  
<!--[endif]--><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
deglut&igrave e avanz&ograve stringendo la presa sulla  
frusta, fece scorrere lo  
sguardo sul cortile deserto della scuola.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><  
Proprio come aveva detto Kyoya, dopo le lezioni si svuota tutto e si  
riempie solo quando iniziano i club > pens&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Avanz&ograve  
verso il campo da baseball, sent&igrave il suono di palle che  
venivano  
colpire ripetutamente. Guard&ograve la velocità del  
lanciapalle, era a 170 chilometri  
orari. Sgran&ograve gli occhi oro osservando Takeshi centrarle  
tutte, una leggera  
patina di sudore gli ornava la fronte contratta. Dino  
deglut&igrave ancora.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><  
Non mi sorprende che Squalo voglia un ragazzo cos&igrave dotato  
come allievo  
> pens&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Una  
palla lo sfior&ograve, Dino sobbalz&ograve e Takeshi lo  
raggiunse di corsa con un  
sorriso.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Scusa,  
scusa! Non ti ho preso, vero?".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
lanci&ograve un'occhiata al foro perfettamente sferico alle sue  
spalle,  
deglut&igrave facendo qualche passo laterale ed entr&ograve  
nel campo.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"No,  
ma Kyoya mi farà pagare i danni al terreno scolastico" si  
lament&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
ridacchi&ograve, si sfil&ograve il cappellino da baseball e  
si sedette sulla  
panca.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Beh?  
Volevi qualcosa?" chiese.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
annu&igrave, abbass&ograve il capo e socchiuse le iridi  
dorate indurendo  
l'espressione.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Takeshi,  
so che vuoi solo aiutate, e trovo davvero ammirevole che tu  
stia dalla parte dei Varia considerando ci&ograve che hanno fatto  
alla battaglia per  
i Vongola Ring, ma Squalo e Xanxus non possono combattere".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
si asciug&ograve ripetutamente la fronte, prese una bottiglia  
d'acqua e  
annu&igrave.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Lo  
so, per Xanxus e Squalo sarà dura affrontarsi; ma se Xanxus  
sentisse la parola 'carità' sarebbe anche peggio!"  
esclam&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
sospir&ograve, si mise seduto di fianco al ragazzo a gambe larghe  
e  
intrecci&ograve le mani.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Ricordi  
cosa ti dissi di Squalo, prima del vostro scontro?"  
chiese.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
sporse le labbra e Dino abbass&ograve lo sguardo con un sorriso  
malinconico.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Squalo  
&egrave inarrestabile. Spazza via tutto sulla sua strada,  
lasciando  
una scia di sangue. Gode delle carcasse ai suoi piedi, e non conosce  
perdono;  
ma solo punizione".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
sorrise ampiamente e gli occhi castani brillarono.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Avevi  
anche detto che non potevo battere Squalo solo con lo Shigure  
Soen. Invece l'ho fatto".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
annu&igrave gravemente, facendo vagare lo sguardo sul terreno  
battuto del  
campo.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"E  
l'orgoglio di Squalo vorrà saldare i conti con il tuo sangue  
sulla  
sua spada, prima o dopo" assicur&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Sollev&ograve  
il capo, strinse le labbra.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Squalo  
&egrave il migliore, ed il pi&ugrave forte. Non  
c'&egrave nulla che gli sia mai  
stato negato. Eppure, ha ceduto il suo posto a Xanxus. Nessuno sa  
perch&eacute. Prima  
della battaglia degli anelli, nessuno era mai sopravvissuto per  
descrivere la  
forza di Xanxus".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
si gratt&ograve il naso mugugnando, sporse le labbra e  
guard&ograve Dino.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"I  
Varia sono strani, alcune volte sembrano molto spaventosi e  
sicuramente non sono proprio sani; ma sono sempre l&igrave quando  
ne abbiamo  
bisogno!".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
si alz&ograve di scatto e strinse i pugni spasmodicamente.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Ed  
&egrave per questo che ti chiedo ... no, t'imploro Takeshi:  
d&igrave a Squalo  
che &egrave una follia. Digli che sfidare Xanxus non  
cambierà il suo fato, digli che  
le voci continueranno e che in pi&ugrave verrà visto  
come un traditore! Digli quello  
che vuoi, ma non lasciarli combattere!".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
sollev&ograve il capo verso di lui, strinse la presa sulla mazza  
da  
baseball e sorrise.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Squalo  
troverà sempre il modo di mostrare fedeltà al suo  
Re  
nero" disse.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
strinse i denti, fece scivolare la mano sulla frusta e scosse il capo.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Quel  
folle lo umilierà di fronte al mondo intero. Lo  
sottometterà e  
spezzerà. Xanxus non sarà soddisfatto  
finch&eacute la sua Ira non avrà lasciato che cenere  
della Superbia di Squalo".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
si alz&ograve e port&ograve la mazza sulle spalle, allargando  
le gambe.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"E  
la 'pioggia perfetta' purificherà con il sangue le colpe di  
chi  
l'ha costretto a tanto per dimostrare l'ovvio. La corona spetta ai Re".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
srotol&ograve la frusta con un movimento fluido del polso,  
indietreggi&ograve di  
qualche passo con sguardo cupo.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Xanxus  
&egrave un Re senza diritto e senza corona, un trovatello bastardo  
che non merita Squalo al suo seguito. Non permetter&ograve che il  
Capitano dei Varia  
venga umiliato in nome di un fato immutabile".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
socchiuse gli occhi e si mise la mazza su una spalla sola, la  
ticchett&ograve piano e pieg&ograve le ginocchia.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Se  
esiste una persona che conosce come sconfiggere il fato, di certo  
&egrave Squalo".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
strinse le labbra, indietreggi&ograve ancora e avvolse la propria  
frusta con  
le fiamme del cielo.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Xanxus  
&egrave incapace di sconfiggere il proprio fato, e  
trascinerà Squalo  
con s&eacute. Se ti hanno plagiato al punto da ...".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
sgran&ograve gli occhi.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Plagiato?".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
annu&igrave, ringhi&ograve a denti stretti e fece schioccare  
la frusta in terra,  
l'erba fum&ograve leggermente.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Hanno  
imprigionato il Nono, hanno provato a uccidervi durante la  
sfida per gli anelli, e sapete che sono geni assassini. Se ne pali  
cos&igrave, devono  
averti traviato. Non mi lasci scelta".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
batt&eacute le palpebre, si sporse in avanti.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Dino  
..." cominci&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Sent&igrave  
un dolore lancinante alla spalla, la mazza gli cadde di mano e  
fin&igrave  
in ginocchio; la giacca e la maglia si erano strappate ed un simbolo  
infuocato  
stava espandendosi su tutta la sua spalla. Dino ansim&ograve con  
gli occhi sgranati,  
fece scattare nuovamente la frusta infuocata con le fiamme del Cielo  
facendo  
cadere a carponi Takeshi.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Ancora  
e ancora, Xanxus continua ad irretire le persone ... non c'&egrave  
salvezza n&eacute perdono per le sue vittime, solo umiliazione e  
una vita di  
peccato".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Schiocc&ograve  
la frusta, Takeshi sollev&ograve il capo sentendo la schiena  
bruciare;  
anche l&igrave si stava formando un simbolo rovente. La pelle  
abbronzata del giovane  
fumava e sfrigolava. Dino ringhi&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Esiste  
solo la punizione".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
si sollev&ograve in ginocchio, le fiamme avevano bruciato la  
giacca e la  
maglietta del giovane; la pelle ustionata fumava. Dino strinse la  
frusta in  
mano, fece un passo avanti.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Te  
l'avevo spiegato. Squalo non poteva essere fermato, n&eacute  
dominato.  
Perch&eacute abbandonare tutto per Xanxus?" domand&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
si umett&ograve le labbra, non sentiva n&eacute la schiena  
n&eacute la spalla, la  
carne bruciata era annerita e l'odore pungente gli dava la nausea. Dino  
fece  
schioccare ripetutamente la frusta.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Non  
pu&ograve farlo di nuovo, non anche con uno degli amici di Tsuna.  
Questo &egrave per proteggerti".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Tir&ograve  
un altro colpo, Takeshi rotol&ograve di lato e Dino  
cambi&ograve traiettoria per  
colpirlo. Ci fu un tonfo, Dino socchiuse degli occhi vedendo del fumo e  
strinse  
le labbra.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><  
Avr&ograve esagerato? > si chiese.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Il  
fumo si dirad&ograve mostrando un giovane dai capelli biondi in  
ginocchio di  
fronte a Yamamoto, teneva un braccio trasformato in una lancia di  
roccia di  
fronte a s&eacute come scudo e aveva le iridi rosse socchiuse.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"State  
bene, Capitano?" chiese.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
sollev&ograve il capo, sorrise debolmente e si trascin&ograve  
a carponi.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Sai  
che sono sempre in forma, Mizuno!".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
sgran&ograve gli occhi oro, ritir&ograve la frusta e  
indietreggi&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><  
Mizuno Kaoru ... ha gli occhi rossi dei Simon, e una delle fiamme dei  
guardiani della Terra ... Kyoya non mi aveva detto ci fossero altri  
mafiosi  
>.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Deglut&igrave  
sentendo del sudore freddo colare lungo la fronte ed il collo,  
facendogli prudere i tatuaggi.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><  
Che i Simon siano qui per studiare l'evoluzione della faccenda tra il  
CEDEF ed i Varia? Sono una Famiglia debole, per loro &egrave  
un'occasione ghiotta  
>.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
arrotol&ograve la frusta attorno al palmo, Mizuno fece alzare  
Takeshi e  
sgran&ograve gli occhi vedendo il simbolo marchiato a fuoco sulla  
sua spalla; mentre  
la pelle ustionata della schiena si ripiegava su se stessa  
accartocciandosi su  
un simbolo uguale.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><  
Lo ha marchiato con le Fiamme del Cielo due volte ed &egrave  
ancora  
cosciente, molti muoiono per meno di cos&igrave. Il Capitano  
&egrave eccezionale >  
pens&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
si aggrapp&ograve a lui ansimando, batt&eacute le palpebre  
sentendo le gambe  
tremare.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><  
Se svengo ora, Mizuno uccide Dino prima di Squalo > si disse.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Mizuno  
guard&ograve Cavallone, tenne la lancia di terra di fronte a  
Takeshi.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Ehi!  
Conosco quel simbolo! È della Famiglia Cavallone! Voi non  
eravate alleati?" sbott&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
tese la frusta stringendola tra le mani, allarg&ograve le gambe  
mentre un  
leggero vento gli scompigliava i capelli biondo oro.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Yamamoto  
Takeshi &egrave un alleato di Xanxus, il traditore che ha osato  
sfidare Vongola Nono ... ed in nome di questo, verrà punito"  
sanc&igrave.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Socchiuse  
gli occhi stringendo le labbra.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><  
Lo salver&ograve da Xanxus, e poi far&ograve lo stesso con  
Squalo. Il CEDEF li  
perdonerà, quando capirà che sono vittime di  
Xanxus > si disse.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
si sporse in avanti, barcoll&ograve e gemette di dolore.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><  
Le ustioni sono cos&igrave gravi che non sento nulla, se non mi  
muovo >.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Mizuno  
fece sedere in terra Takeshi, avanz&ograve lentamente sollevando  
la lancia  
di terra.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Scusate  
Capitano. Il campo non sarà agibile per gli allenamenti. Lo  
spiegher&ograve io ai professori" sussurr&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
sollev&ograve il capo, la testa gli ricadeva ripetutamente in  
avanti.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);"><  
Non so neanche perch&eacute Mizuno ha una lancia di terra ... che  
sia nel  
GDR? >.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Non  
serve, Kaoru Mizuno" disse una voce pacata.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
si volt&ograve di scatto seguito da Mizuno e Dino. Kyoya  
avanz&ograve, con i  
tonfa in mano e gli occhi blu scuro socchiusi.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Hai  
ferito gravemente uno studente di Namimori senza alcun preavviso.  
Hai danneggiato la proprietà scolastica, e stai ritardando  
le attività del club  
di baseball. Per questo motivo, Dino Cavallone, ti morder&ograve a  
morte".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
scosse il capo e sgran&ograve gli occhi alzando le mani a difesa  
del volto.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Aspetta,  
Kyoya! Takeshi non &egrave in s&eacute! Voglio solo affidarlo  
alle cure  
del CEDEF!".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Kyoya  
super&ograve i due giovani, si mise davanti a Cavallone.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Ha  
il tuo marchio sulla spalla. Le ustioni sulla schiena non  
guariranno, essendo inferte da fiamma del cielo. Se non fosse Yamamoto  
Takeshi,  
sarebbe morto, ed anche trattandosi di lui potresti averlo inabilitato  
a  
vita".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
sbianc&ograve guardando Takeshi, il ragazzo non riusciva a  
mettersi seduto e  
ondeggiava il capo a destra e sinistra. Dino deglut&igrave  
ansimando appena, la  
frusta gli cadde di mano. Kyoya schiocc&ograve la lingua.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Il  
Boss, il Capitano ed il ViceCapitano dei Varia sono stati  
allertati venti minuti fa, quindi tra non molto saranno qui".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
indietreggi&ograve con il volto pallido, Kyoya ghign&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Vuoi  
un consiglio, Cavallone?", chiese, "corri. Prega quei  
predatori ti lascino vivere, e ringrazia il tuo Dio che io ti stia  
lasciando  
correre via. Scappa, o sarà la furia dei Varia quella che  
dovrai affrontare, e  
non saranno caritatevoli. D'altronde, non conoscono perdono, giusto?".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Dino  
si guard&ograve intorno, strinse i denti e raccolse la frusta.  
Corse via  
sparendo dalla visuale. Kyoya raggiunse Takeshi, lo sollev&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Aiutami  
a portarlo in infermieria, Kaoru Mizuno. Per il ViceCapitano  
dei Varia sarà pi&ugrave facile occuparsi di lui,  
l&igrave".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Mizuno  
aiut&ograve a sollevare Takeshi, strinse le labbra assottigliando  
gli  
occhi rossi.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Hai  
fatto bene a lasciarlo scappare, Presidente?".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Kyoya  
strinse le labbra, annu&igrave incamminandosi.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Lascialo  
pure fuggire. Non conterei che il Capitano dei Varia lo  
lascerà vivere, quando vedrà il suo pupillo  
cos&igrave".<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Takeshi  
batt&eacute le palpebre, si sentiva trascinare e sollevare, aveva  
la  
testa vuota.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">"Squalo  
..." sussurr&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(75, 79, 86);">Svenne  
tra le spalle dei due.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
</body>  
</html>


	12. Cap.12 Ipnosi

Cap.12 Ipnosi

_Ma non abbiamo dimenticato ciò che non possiamo perdonare._

  


  


Squalo saltò giù dal terrazzino della scuola e avanzò con la spada sguainata. Alle sue spalle si stagliava l'edificio scolastico.

Dino, intento a correre, si arrestò trovandoselo dinnanzi.

Alzò il capo deglutendo, fece un passo indietro ed inciampò cadendo in terra.

"Squalo".

Squalo lo guardò a gattoni davanti a sé e lo raggiunse con un calcio al mento.

"Sei feccia, ma questo non è da te" ringhiò.

Dino ricadde all'indietro, si massaggiò il mento arrossato con gli occhi lucidi.

"Quel ragazzo non era in sé" protestò.

Squalo gli premette il piede sul petto bloccandolo sul terreno e gli strisciò la punta della spada sulla guancia, lasciando una ferita.

"Hai deciso di stare dalla parte di Xanxus e non avevi mai infranto l'onore della 'tua famiglia'. Che cazz* ti è saltato in mente di attaccare un bambino?! VOIIIIH!" sbraitò.

Dino strinse i denti sollevando il mento, socchiuse gli occhi stringendo i pugni a terra.

"Stare dalla tua parte! Takeshi voleva ti facessi umiliare in pubblico! Mi meraviglia che tu non lo abbia attaccato!" urlò.

Squalo alzò il piede dal suo petto e si abbassò, appoggiandosi con il ginocchio. Puntò la lama al collo di Dino.

"Cavallone, hai... attaccato... un ragazzo. Cazz* ti è preso?" sibilò scandendo le parole.

Dino ansimò, negò con il capo e deglutì con gli occhi liquidi.

"E a te cosa è preso quando hai deciso che farsi battere e umiliare da Xanxus era una buona idea? O quando gli hai ceduto il posto senza combattere?" chiese.

Si puntellò sui gomiti, scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare la chioma biondo oro.

"Takeshi ti sta seguendo ciecamente, come tu hai seguito Xanxus ciecamente. Non voglio finisca come te ... o come me".

Squalo gli strinse i capelli biondi con la mano sana e gli sbatté un paio di volte la testa per terra, il sangue colava dalla ferita sulla guancia di Cavallone.

"C-A-Z-Z-O TI... E'... PRESO!" ululò a piena voce.

Dino grugnì di dolore, la testa gli girava e vedeva appannato. Si mise in ginocchio e sollevò il capo a fatica.

"Non voglio faccia il mio cazzo di errore!" sbottò.

Si puntellò con i piedi e fece leva cercando di alzarsi ritto.

"Seguire sempre qualcuno che ha dedicato la sua vita ad un bastardo ingrato, continuare giorno e notte a tormentarsi sapendo che quella persona poteva avere tutto e ha rinunciato per un trovatello qualsiasi, continuare ancora e ancora a combattere a fianco di qualcuno che non ti considererà mai ... guardati!".

Sputò in terra sangue e saliva, si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Takeshi ti ha difeso! Ha difeso te e Xanxus a costo della vita! E tu sei qui, e invece di preoccuparti per lui o controllare come sta, non fai altro che ripetere le stesse cose!".

Squalo gli conficcò la spada nella spalla, il sangue gli schizzò sul viso.

"Se scoprirò che hai ferito Takeshi perché era tuo desiderio rinnegherò la nostra amicizia e ti aprirò la gola. Voi!" gli urlò contro. Premette di più con il ginocchio fino a mozzargli il respiro.

"Però il mio migliore amico non lo avrebbe mai fatto perciò voglio darti una possibilità di renderti conto di quello che hai fatto al 'mio' allievo!".

Dino gemette di dolore, si piegò in avanti chiudendo gli occhi e ringhiò.

"E io spero che Takeshi si renda conto che ogni volta seguendo te rischia la vita, e non potrà mai ricevere nulla in cambio perché hai dedicato tutto a Xanxus!" sbottò.

Si dimenò appena sentendo la spada infilzare la carne, gemette di dolore con forza e gettò all'indietro il capo.

"Potrebbe reclamarti come suo, quel ragazzo. Chissà se la famosa pioggia perfetta saprebbe opporsi alle maglie della Mafia" disse, velenoso.

Squalo assottigliò gli occhi e osservò le iridi dorate di Dino farsi liquide e fisse, le pupille dilatate.

Squalo si sfilò i guanti e con la mano sana gli tastò il petto, sentendo i muscoli rigidi.

< Il suo corpo non ha risposte adeguate agli stimoli esterni.

Ha una perdita di contatto verso l'ambiente.

Quando gli ripropongo la stessa domanda, segue lo stesso tipo di ragionamento per darmi la risposta.

Quindi ha una certa fissità verso il suo scopo > pensò.

"Boss, è ipnotizzato!" sbraitò.

Dino si dimenò, sfregò i denti tra loro con gli occhi sgranati.

"Vuoi forse negarmelo? Abbi il coraggio di farlo, Squalo!" sbottò.

Dimenò il capo ripetutamente, se lo sentì afferrare di scatto e sgranò gli occhi. Xanxus gli strinse i capelli, si mise in ginocchio sul terreno e gli strinse lo scalpo fino a fargli lacrimare gli occhi. Xanxus lo fissò, socchiuse le iridi rosse.

"Takeshi potrebbe reclamarlo, e ha scelto di rispettarlo. Kyoya poteva punirti, e ha scelto di tutelarti. Tu potevi restare, e hai scelto di fuggire. Se è per la loro sorte che temi, comincia a pregare per la tua".

Squalo si rialzò da terra e indietreggiò.

Dino si umettò le labbra tumefatte, sorrise sarcastico con gli occhi sgranati.

"Lo sai? Va sempre così. Guardando Squalo, la tua vita viene risucchiata da lui e dalla sua follia. C'è sempre una nuova disgrazia da affrontare in suo nome. Puoi passare la vita a dedicare anima e corpo alla sua sete di sangue. E poi lui, un giorno, cade in ginocchio ai piedi di chi lo tratta come spazzatura".

Xanxus gli tirò più forte i capelli, tenendolo in ginocchio ai propri piedi.

"Amore e fedeltà non possono essere comprate con servigi che verranno rinfacciati" sibilò.

Lasciò Dino con violenza e si rizzò.

"Contavano sul fatto che Takeshi ci avrebbe traditi. Per avere Squalo, perché abbiamo tradito i Vongola, perché ha un suo Boss da servire. Avrebbe comunque avuto più ragioni di te".

Dino scosse ripetutamente il capo, vedeva appannato.

< Xanxus non dovrebbe sapere tutto questo. Squalo non lo aveva del tutto capito e neanche Kyoya aveva tutte queste informazioni. Come fa, ogni dannata volta? > si chiese.

"Boss ha le sue fonti, maledetto" sibilò Squalo. Pulì la lama della propria spada con un fazzolettino di pizzo.

Si voltò verso Xanxus.

"Qualcuno voleva usarlo per far saltare la battle choice.

Continua a ripetere il mio soprannome, deve essere la parola per far scattare il controllo"

spiegò.

Xanxus annuì secco e si affiancò a Squalo.

"L'ho sentito che lo diceva. Lui neanche lo ricorda, quindi una volta è sufficiente. Due sono troppe".

Dino continuava a battere freneticamente le palpebre scuotendo il capo, avvertiva la nausea salire e si mise seduto.

"Pensavi Takeshi tradisse?" chiese.

Xanxus scrollò le spalle, roteò gli occhi facendo scivolare le mani alle pistole.

"Poteva farlo. E l'avrei capito, Cavallone. Difende il suo Boss e ciò in cui crede", disse, "quello che non possiamo perdonare, invece, è uno come te che pensa al tradimento".

Squalo li superò, i lunghi capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

"Boss, lascio al tuo giudizio il traditore. Mi assicuro che il mio allievo stia bene" disse gelido.

Xanxus afferrò i capelli di Dino, lo strattonò in piedi.

"Lo porterò da Mammon. Verrà giudicato quando comprenderà ciò che ha fatto".

Ghignò socchiudendo le iridi rosse.

"Punirlo mentre è sotto controllo sarebbe troppo clemente".

"Non dimenticheremo e non perdoneremo chiunque ce lo abbia rivoltato contro. I Vongola sono stati fin troppo clementi con i traditori nei secoli" disse atono Squalo. Si allontanò nella direzione di Takeshi.

 


	13. Cap.13 Simon e Vongola

Cap.13  Simon e Vongola

 

_E lui non è uno di noi,_

_Non è mai stato uno di noi._

  


  


Squalo si sedette su una panca e accavallò le gambe. Osservò Takeshi seduto davanti alla coda del pavone di Lussuria.

"Come ca*zo ti è saltato in mente?" chiese atono.

Takeshi sollevò lo sguardo, fece leva con i gomiti e storse le labbra per una fitta di dolore.

"Avevo lasciato il telefono negli spogliatoi!" si difese.

Poggiò il capo alle proprie spalle, sporse la bocca sospirando.

"E non pensavo mi attaccasse solo perché stavo difendendo te e Xanxus".

"Voi! Sei una testa di ca*zo. Ti rendi conto quanto vale la tua maledetta vita?!" gridò Squalo. Sciolse le gambe e sbatté i tacchi degli stivali neri sul terreno.

Takeshi incassò il capo tra le spalle socchiudendo gli occhi, sollevò le mani davanti al volto.

"Avanti, Squalo! Non potevo sapere avrebbero attaccato me! Avevo capito mi credessero dalla loro!".

Si morse il labbro dal dolore e lasciò ricadere le braccia.

"Sai che ci tengo ad essere in salute, ma non posso restare zitto quando offendono le persone a cui tengo!".

Squalo si rialzò in piedi e dimenò la spada davanti a sé.

"Ora come pensi di dirlo a tuo padre, maledettissimo scellerato?!" ringhiò.

Takeshi chiuse un occhio tirando indietro la testa.

"Calmati! Sono quasi del tutto guarito grazie al pavone di Lussuria, mi prenderò qualche giorno di fermo dagli allenamenti per non far preoccupare voi vecchi ansiosi e poi sarò come nuovo!".

Lo guardò, sorrise appena e addolcì lo sguardo rilassando le spalle.

"Mi dispiace davvero, Squalo. Pensavo che Dino fosse uno dei nostri".

Squalo volse il capo di scatto.

"Il Boss lo obbligherà a toglierti quei marchi, vedrai" sibilò.

Takeshi ridacchiò piano, annuì e si sporse in avanti. La testa gli girò, strinse i pugni mantenendosi sporto verso Squalo e aggrottò la fronte.

"Sei riuscito a farlo ragionare? Ha detto un sacco di cose assurde".

"Il 'mio' boss troverà un modo per eliminare il condizionamento ipnotico a cui quella feccia si è lasciato sottoporre" ringhiò Squalo. Digrignò i denti e strinse il pugno della mano sana.

Takeshi sospirò di sollievo lasciandosi ricadere all'indietro, chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

"Ah, meno male! Allora Dino non era davvero arrabbiato con me!".

Scivolò leggermente verso il basso, il calore delle fiamme di pavone sole lo avvolgeva totalmente.

"Oh, sai, ho trovato un nuovo membro del GDR. So che non sei proprio di buon umore, ma ha detto che il suo gruppo macchina contro i Vongola centrali da un po'!".

"Fott*niente di cosa voleva Cavallone. Non è mai stato veramente uno di noi" ribatté Squalo con tono più gelido. Camminò avanti e indietro al fianco di Takeshi.

"Fammi conoscere questa ennesima feccia, piuttosto". Aggiunse, alzando leggermente la voce.

Takeshi lo guardò, strinse le labbra abbassando lo sguardo.

< Avrebbero litigato comunque, se non li avessi difesi? > si chiese.

Deglutì, batté ripetutamente gli occhi arrossati.

"Uh. Mizuno fa parte del club di baseball, Hibari lo aveva portato a fare rapporto per ... i danni al campo. Saranno qui a minuti".

Squalo annuì.

Takeshi fece vagare lo sguardo sulle coperte, lo spostò sul pavimento e sospirò.

"Squalo ..." provò.

La porta si aprì, Hibari sporse il capo con le labbra strette.

"Un compagno di squadra vuole vederlo. Ce la fa?" comunicò.

"Sì" sancì Squalo secco.

Hibari si spostò di lato poggiandosi allo stipite della porta, Mizuno entrò con il volto corrucciato; gli occhi rossi lucidi risaltavano sul volto scavato.

"Non volevo disturbare, Capitano, ma il presidente ha detto che eravate sveglio".

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente tirando su la testa di scatto, fece cenno di avvicinarsi.

"Tranquillo Mizuno! Stavo giusto dicendo a Squalo che mi dispiace solo di aver causato più guai, per difenderli".

Mizuno si voltò di scatto facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli biondi.

< Il Capitano dei Varia Superbi Squalo! E il Capitano Takeshi gli parla così? Non sa chi è? >.

Squalo colpì Takeshi alla testa con il piatto della spada.

"Il fatto che il mio allievo sia un idiota, non vuol dire che non sappiamo gestirla. Voi, tu devi essere un Simon!" sbraitò.

Takeshi incassò il capo tra le spalle e si massaggiò la testa.

"Ma Squalo! Hai detto tu che sono stato un incosciente!".

Spostò il capo di lato evitando un colpo di tonfa, un altro lo prese in testa. Kyoya schioccò la lingua.

"Difendere le persone a cui tieni è onorevole. Non preoccuparsi di se stessi è sciocco" sancì.

Mizuno deglutì guardando Takeshi massaggiarsi il capo mugugnando, fece mezzo passo avanti avvicinandosi ai piedi del letto.

< Il Capitano dei Varia addestra il Capitano Takeshi? Non ci credo! >.

Annuì gravemente indurendo l'espressione del volto adulto, sollevò lo sguardo.

"La mia Famiglia ricerca vendetta contro i Vongola, ma il nostro Boss voleva prima provare a conoscere questa generazione. Lui non è come noi, anche se ha patito la perdita di chi ama non vuole rischiare. Così mi ha mandato a controllare che tipi erano, ed ho conosciuto il Capitano".

Takeshi sporse le labbra, batté le palpebre.

"Eh? Quindi i tuoi compagni ti hanno mandato avanti da solo?".

Mizuno lo guardò, annuì con le labbra piegate verso il basso.

"Anche Adel era adatta al compito, ma non avrebbe mai fatto amicizia. Invece secondo le fonti, entrando nel club tu avresti cercato di essere gentile e avrei potuto avere informazioni su tutto ciò che ci serviva per decidere che fare".

Kyoya strinse gli occhi stringendo i tonfa.

"Una strategia studiata. È un bene ritrovarsi con uno scopo comune, o mordervi a morte poteva rivelarsi una seccatura".

Squalo ghignò.

"Takeshi chiama il tuo moccioso. Vediamo di accordarci con la feccia da veri Vongola, uniti" ordinò.

Takeshi rise, gettò il capo all'indietro e annuì mettendosi seduto. Le gambe gli tremavano appena, strinse gli occhi e sorrise.

"Sarà divertente!".

Hibari spostò lo sguardo da Squalo a Takeshi, lasciò i tonfa.

< Cavallone non è uno di noi, e forse non è mai stato davvero dalla nostra parte. Superbi Squalo doveva saperlo, quando ha deciso di dargli una chance. Ed ora, a poche ore dall'essere stato tradito, non dubita minimamente che Yamamoto Takeshi sia con lui. La fiducia di Superbi Squalo deve essere la ricompensa di Yamamoto Takeshi per il suo coraggio > pensò.

 


	14. Cap.14 Il tradimento di Reborn

Cap.14 Il tradimento di Reborn  


_Lui non è parte di noi,_

_Non della nostra razza._

  


  


  


Gokudera osservò Tsuna correre verso Dino e lo seguì con i pugni stretti.

Dino abbassò il capo e sollevò le mani.

"Tsuna, posso spiega...".

Tsuna scattò in avanti e lo colpì con un pugno al volto mandandolo a terra, ansimò con le braccia che tremavano e gli occhi lucidi.

"Hai idea di cosa hai fatto a Yamamoto?" urlò.

Dino si portò la mano alla guancia arrossata, mosse la mascella dolorante e negò.

"Stava agendo alle vostre spalle in favore di Xanxus!" protestò.

Distolse lo sguardo facendolo vagare in terra.

" _Ma_ non lo avrei colpito, se non fossi stato ipnotizzato" mormorò.

Gokudera schioccò la lingua sul palato e si voltò verso Xanxus.

Xanxus strinse gli occhi rossi, fece mezzo passo avanti mettendosi esattamente dietro i due ragazzini.

"Takeshi ha pensato bene di tenere testa alla feccia che insultava me e Squalo" spiegò.

Tsuna lo guardò, deglutì sentendo il sudore pizzicargli la fronte, tremava appena.

"Noi siamo dalla vostra parte, Yamamoto lo sa" disse.

Dino si alzò, si passò ripetutamente il braccio sulle labbra.

< È diventato molto più sicuro di sé. Che Reborn mentisse quando diceva che i Varia lo manipolano? > si chiese.

Gokudera giocherellò con una bomba.

"Mi chiedevo quando sarebbe stata rivelata la tua vera natura, Cavallo Pazzo" disse con tono astioso.

Tsuna si affiancò ad Hayato, gli mise delicatamente la mano sul polso. Dino scosse le mani davanti al volto scuotendo il capo.

"Non volevo ferire Takeshi! È solo un bambino! Non avrebbe dovuto essere coinvolto in uno scontro tra i Varia ed il CEDEF dall'inizio!" esclamò.

Xanxus strinse le labbra, Tsuna si morse l'interno guancia.

"È vero. Ma solo perché non doveva esserci uno scontro. I Varia sono amici. Conosci Squalo da sempre. Dovresti essere dalla sua parte!".

Xanxus batté le palpebre una volta, lentamente, e sospirò.

"Non è dalla nostra parte perché non è della nostra razza. Un cane codardo rimane tale".

Gokudera si mise dietro Tsuna.

"Mi chiedo con che coraggio ti rivolgi ancora al Decimo" disse con tono distaccato.

Tsuna deglutì spaventato, guardò Gokudera dilatando gli occhi castani liquidi.

"N-non è che non debba parlarmi mai più. Ha fatto una cosa orribile, però... il problema sono le persone che lo hanno ipnotizzato e che quelle cose le pensano davvero".

Xanxus roteò gli occhi incrociando le braccia.

"Non so neanche perché sto lasciando a voi una questione del genere" disse, gelido.

Dino fece un passo avanti, deglutì sudando freddo.

"So che adesso pensate io non faccia parte del vostro gruppo, ma ho accettato di aiutare Squalo ben prima di voi. Sono stato raggirato. Quello che ho fatto a Takeshi è imperdonabile, ma non ho intenzione di cambiare bandiera".

Gokudera fece mezzo inchino a Tsuna con gli occhi dilatati e liquidi.

"Voi siete sempre così magnanimo". Socchiuse gli occhi, si voltò verso Dino e fece un mezzo ghigno.

"Lui se ne approfitterà. A Xanxus, però, non bastano le parole". Aggiunse con tono acido.

Tsuna gonfiò le guance distogliendo lo sguardo, spostò nervosamente il peso da un piede all'altro.

< Non voglio perdonare Dino come niente fosse, ma non posso neanche dare tutta la colpa a lui, e non capisco se a Gokudera-kun va bene quello che sto facendo o è troppo preoccupato per Takeshi per ragionare. È tutto così complicato! > si disse.

Si morse il labbro prendendo un respiro profondo.

"B-beh, se n-non lo uccide, visto che Dino stava dando problemi ai Varia, Xanxus può fare quel che gli pare".

Dino saltò all'indietro sbiancando, dimenò furiosamente le mani.

"Eeeh? Aspetta! Aspetta! Non volevo davvero fare male a Takeshi! Ho solo sbagliato a farmi abbindolare da Reborn! Ma non gli ho detto i nostri piani! Voglio restare con voi!".

Xanxus ghignò abbassando lentamente il capo, guardò Dino negli occhi e superò i ragazzi di due passi.

"Squalo ti aveva avvisato di non stare nel mezzo, questa volta. Voglio credere tu sia stato così furbo da ascoltarlo, quindi ... è stato davvero l'arcobaleno a ipnotizzarti?".

Gokudera mise una mano sulla spalla di Tsuna.

< Reborn è arrivato al punto di ipnotizzare anche noi? > si domandò, rabbrividendo.

Tsuna sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, si umettò le labbra e guardò dietro di sé.

< È così strano non avere Yamamoto. Faccio sempre affidamento su di lui per calmarmi e su Gokudera-kun per rassicurarmi. Mi sembra manchi un pezzo > si disse.

Guardò verso Dino, espirò.

"S-sei certo, Dino?".

Dino annuì abbassando il capo, si passò la mano tra i capelli oro con un sospiro.

"È venuto per chiedermi se sapevo qualcosa delle voci che girano su Xanxus. Gliene ho riferita qualcuna che sicuramente aveva già sentito, e poi ho deviato l'argomento parlando dell'addestramento di Kyoya. Un attimo dopo, Mammon mi stava togliendo l'ipnosi e mi dicono di Takeshi".

Gokudera incrociò le braccia al petto.

"Ti ha ticchettato da qualche parte?" lo interrogò.

Xanxus strinse maggiormente gli occhi squadrando Dino, che deglutì e si indicò.

"Fo-forse al collo? So solo che non avrei mai usato la frusta contro un ragazzino!" strillò.

"Fai almeno lo sforzo di ricordare con precisione. Così possiamo ritrovare i segni lasciati dalle sue pressioni e dimostrarlo" ringhiò. Incise la sigaretta che teneva in bocca con i denti.

Tsuna si morse il labbro e gli si mise accanto, gli strinse la mano carezzandogli il palmo. Guardò Dino, inspirò tenendo lo sguardo fisso.

"Per favore, Dino. Non voglio aiutare queste persone, anche a costo di perdere le poche sicurezze che ho. Se Reborn... se Reborn non è con noi, dobbiamo avere le prove".

Dino annuì, si massaggiò il collo e distolse lo sguardo.

"Il collo, vicino ai miei tatuaggi. Non ci ho fatto caso, spesso si siede vicino al mio collo per consigliarmi o consolarmi...".

Xanxus sputò in terra, si voltò dando le spalle a Dino con un gesto secco che fece ondeggiare la sua giacca. Abbassò il capo verso i ragazzi.

"Voi non siete come noi Varia. Non siete obbligati a questa scelta".

Gokudera fissò il proprio boss, le sue iridi verde oliva erano rese più chiare dalle lenti a contatto.

Tsuna ricambiò il suo sguardo, gli strinse con forza la mano e assottigliò le labbra.

< Cosa devo fare? > si chiese.

Sentiva gli occhi di Xanxus su di lui, rizzò la schiena e annuì lentamente.

"Noi siamo con voi, Xanxus. Per quello che hanno fatto a Yamamoto, e per quello che volevano farvi... per aver usato Dino e perché noi eravamo i prossimi".

Si voltò verso il Boss dei Varia e ne sostenne lo sguardo.

"Per tutto questo, saremo dalla parte dei Varia. Fino in fondo".

 

 


	15. Cap.15 Il Nono convince Reborn

Cap.15 Il Nono convince Reborn  


_Qualcuno una volta ci ha mentito._

  


Reborn avanzò con le labbra arricciate e la mano premuta sul cappello, sollevò lo sguardo sul Nono e schioccò la lingua.

"Farmi fare questo viaggio all'improvviso. Potevamo continuare a comunicare tramite il CEDEF".

Timoteo scosse la mano in aria, strinse la sfera in cima al bastone e si chinò in avanti con sguardo serio.

"Iemitsu è occupato. Ha subdorato qualcosa, e sembra che la sua idea per riportare all'ordine i Varia gli si sia ritorta contro".

Reborn saltò sul bracciolo della sedia di legno decorato, alzò lo sguardo e incrociò le braccia.

"Non ho mai visto un piano di Iemitsu fallire, men che meno rivoltarsi contro il progettatore".

Timoteo annuì gravemente, socchiuse gli occhi castani stringendo le labbra raggrinzite.

"Iemitsu contava sul fatto che Tsuna e i suoi giovani amici ne restassero fuori. Anzi, era certo che uno di loro, Takeshi, potesse addirittura essere una risorsa per riportare i Varia alla fedeltà" spiegò.

Reborn abbassò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi neri, si portò Leon sul braccio carezzandogli il capo.

< In effetti non è da Tsuna schierarsi ... ma quello che mi sorprende è Yamamoto. Perché ha difeso la supremazia di Xanxus? Che io abbia sbagliato a lasciare che Squalo lo addestrasse? > pensò.

Timoteo sorrise gentile, gli tolse il cappello poggiandolo sull'altro bracciolo e lo guardò.

"Temi che il Capitano dei Varia e il suo sciagurato Boss abbiano irretito i ragazzi?".

Reborn arricciò il labbro, schioccò la lingua e scosse la testa.

"Non sta a me discutere gli ordini o i piani di Iemitsu, Nono, ma trovo strani i comportamenti del mio studente e i suoi guardiani".

Timoteo sospirò tristemente, abbassò lo sguardo con espressione melanconica e scosse il capo.

"Temo per le menzogne con cui Xanxus potrebbe aver contaminato le menti di Tsunayoshi e dei suoi giovani amici. Iemitsu reputa che Squalo sia ancora recuperabile e sia possibile farlo rientrare nei ranghi, ma non vorrei avesse usato la sua esperienza per deviare la mente di Takeshi. Un giovane hitman è facile preda degli istinti".

Reborn ringhiò a denti stretti, strinse Leon sentendo l'animaletto tremare sotto la sua mano.

"I Varia sono meschini, ma non hanno più agito contro i ragazzi dalla loro sconfitta. Conoscono le regole, e fino ad ora sono stati un'ottimo sostegno per il mio allievo e i suoi guardiani. Cosa li spingerebbe ad un improvviso cambio?".

Timoteo si voltò e piegò verso Reborn, lo guardò fisso con la fronte rugosa corrugata.

"Anche io vorrei credere ad una redenzione di mio figlio Xanxus. Una volta qualcuno mi ha mentito, dicendo che voleva perdono. Invece di chiederlo, mi ha rapito. Non faremo lo stesso errore credendo che abbia intenzioni benigne con quei ragazzi. Per lui, purtroppo, sono solo ostacoli" disse.

Reborn sfregò i denti con forza, annuì secco e si mise Leon sulla spalla.

"So cosa vi hanno fatto, e le bugie che raccontano. Quello che continua a lasciarmi perplesso è il piano di Iemitsu".

Timoteo sospirò, gli porse il cappello e strinse il proprio bastone fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

"Ha sottovalutato la capacità dei Varia di irretirli. Pensava che Takeshi potesse reclamare il Capitano dei Varia come proprietà e Tsunayoshi confermare di aver battuto Xanxus. Purtroppo, però, sono solo bambini".

Reborn prese il cappello, se lo mise e vi poggiò sopra Leon.

"Qualcuno sta mentendo, e sono i Varia. Impediremo corrompano la prossima generazione, Nono. Lo assicuro".

Timoteo annuì, sorrise lievemente facendo un cenno di congedo con la mano.

"Non intervenire senza aver prima chiesto a Iemitsu. Ti guiderà lui".

Reborn saltò giù, fece un mezzo inchino.

"Come sempre".

 


	16. Cap.16 Danza di corpi e sangue

Cap.16 Danza di corpi e sangue  
  


_Adesso non siamo più così ciechi._

  


  


Squalo si appoggiò contro un armadietto di metallo e incrociò le braccia al petto.

"Non mi aspettavo che anche i Simon avrebbero considerato questa scuola come terreno neutro" sussurrò. Si leccò le labbra osservando Xanxus aprire il rubinetto dell'acqua.

"Sempre più di quanto mi aspettassi che non avresti fatto a pezzi quella feccia di Cavallone. Voi!" disse.

Xanxus si passò le mani umide tra i capelli neri bagnando alcune delle piume tra i capelli, girò lo sguardo verso il Capitano dei Varia e strinse le labbra.

"Non mi aspettavo Yamamoto Takeshi ti fosse così attaccato" ribatté.

Guardò il corridoio vuoto e strinse le labbra.

"I ragazzini hanno un loro modo di gestire le cose. Hanno accettato di non mettersi in mezzo, quindi io mi sono limitato a punire Cavallone".

Squalo avanzò e raggiunse Xanxus, iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia.

"Volete un aiuto a lavarvi, boss?" propose.

Xanxus sogghignò socchiudendo le iridi rosso sangue, si lasciò scivolare la camicia sulle spalle e prese un po' d'acqua con la mano a coppa.

"Eri sicuro che quel rifiuto del tuo allievo ti avrebbe difeso quanto io ne dubitavo".

Si versò l'acqua sul petto facendola colare lungo i muscoli tesi.

"Anche il resto di loro si è schierato senza esitare".

Squalo si abbassò e gli posò un bacio sul capezzolo.

"Con gli altri dovremo parlare, voi" sussurrò roco.

Xanxus mise nuovamente la mano sotto l'acqua aperta, la versò sul petto osservandola scendere vicino alle labbra di Squalo, sorrise ferino sporgendo il petto in avanti; aveva i capezzoli ritti.

"I ragazzi e la feccia dei Simon hanno deciso, ed i Varia faranno quello che ordino. Con chi dovresti parlare?" sibilò.

Squalo gli leccò la spalla, slacciandogli i pantaloni.

"Finita questa faccenda quei mocciosi dovranno aprire gli occhi" ribatté con voce calda.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi, gli passò la mano bagnata tra i capelli e mise la mano sotto l'acqua. La tolse, la passò sul collo di Squalo, infilò la mano sotto la maglia bagnandogli la schiena.

"Non sono più ciechi come prima" sussurrò.

Aprì appena le gambe e si poggiò alla parete di fianco al lavandino.

"Come cuccioli di gatto, stanno aprendo gli occhi sempre di più, un giorno dopo l'altro" mormorò.

Afferrò i capelli di Squalo, li tirò e lo baciò con foga. Si scostò e socchiuse gli occhi ghignando.

"Non ci sarà più la nostra battaglia, feccia, ma non so se ho voglia di risparmiarti l'umiliazione" provocò.

Squalo lo baciò ripetutamente, con foga.

"Perciò vuoi ancora la sfida, BakaBoss?" domandò ansante.

Xanxus gli strinse i capelli, lo sbatté contro un armadietto e ve lo premette con tutto il corpo.

"Hai detto che avresti preferito cavarti il cuore, che sfidarmi. Mentivi?" chiese, roco.

Squalo si concentrò sul corpo dell'altro, allungò le braccia dietro di sé e gli passò le dita sul corpo.

"Mai" giurò.

Xanxus gli strattonò i pantaloni verso il basso, aderì con il bacino a quello dell'altro e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.

"Ora non sono così cieco da negare che sei mio. Non mi serve reclamarti. Il tuo peccato è mio, e con esso la tua vita" ringhiò, caldo.

Squalo gettò indietro la testa, i suoi lunghi capelli argentei scivolarono lungo il corpo di Xanxus. Il Capitano dei Varia appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

"Sì, mio boss, mio re, mio unico compagno" sussurrò roco. < E mio unico amico, a quanto pare > pensò, stringendo gli occhi.

Xanxus gli strinse i fianchi, abbassò l'intimo di entrambi e lanciò un'occhiata al corridoio deserto; il fruscio dell'acqua del rubinetto ed il cigolio dell'armadietto erano gli unici suoni insieme ai loro respiri. Sollevò la gamba di Squalo, l'avvolse attorno alla propria vita e si strusciò con insistenza. Gli morse il lobo.

"Non essere tu il cieco, ora. Un ragazzino ha rinunciato a tutto per difenderti, ed un ragazzo solo poco più grande ha combattuto per non vederti umiliato. Io conosco ciò che possiedo. E tu?".

Lo guardò con sguardo intenso, le iridi rosse liquide. Gli sfiorò le labbra con le dita umide, stringendogli la gamba con l'altra mano fino ad arrossare la pelle candida.

Squalo gli morse le dita.

"Non ho bisogno di altro a parte te" ribatté secco.

Xanxus gli sfilò le dita dalla bocca, gli strinse il volto e lo guardò fisso negli occhi. Lo penetrò con una spinta fluida, socchiuse gli occhi stringendo i denti.

"Mi avrai. Insieme ad un allievo devoto ed un amico idiota. Sarai il Capitano dei Varia, ed il riferimento dei mocciosi" scandì, caldo.

Portò le labbra all'orecchio di Squalo, gli leccò il lobo.

"Questa è la volontà del tuo re" sussurrò, roco.

Squalo diede una serie di spinte all'indietro con forza, facendosi penetrare più a fondo. Il suo corpo colpì con forza quello dell'altro alle sue spalle.

"E nella tua volontà non c'è anche spazzare via chi ci ha sfidato?" ringhiò. Le labbra vermiglie, le guance rosate, gli occhi sporgenti.

Xanxus gli strinse con forza la gamba che gli teneva sollevata, aderì a lui con un ringhio e mosse il bacino con foga. Leccò il collo di Squalo, gli morse il labbro e sollevò il capo.

"Quello lo lascio al mio capitano" sussurrò.

Squalo si arcuò con la schiena e la testa gli ricadde in avanti, i suoi ansiti risuonarono nella palestra.

"Sei sicuro... di v-volere il nono... morto?" balbettò. Strinse gli occhi corrugando la fronte e boccheggiò, il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti di piacere.

Xanxus gli morse il collo, lanciò un'altra occhiata alla porta della palestra aperta che dava sul corridoio vuoto e baciò Squalo. Gli strinse un fianco, accentuò la presa sulla gamba e si puntellò con gli stivali per spingersi con più foga, ringhiò di piacere. Leccò il lobo dell'orecchio di Squalo, lo morse e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Non avrebbe dovuto sfidarmi" sibilò, roco.

Strattonò i capelli di Squalo sollevandogli il capo, lo guardò.

"E tu, Squalo? Uccideresti il Boss dei Vongola, il Re dei Re, per me?" sussurrò, asante.

Squalo piegò di lato il capo lasciando il collo scoperto, le sue palpebre tremavano facendo ondeggiare le ciglia.

"Solo se lo desideri veramente" rispose.

Xanxus gli avvolse il collo con la mano, mosse su e giù le dita sentendo il battito accelerato dell'altro. Prese a dondolare il bacino, in movimenti lenti e profondi.

"Ed io ho detto ...".

Avvicinò il volto a quello dell'altro, le iridi cremisi brillavano.

"Getteresti la sua testa ai piedi del mio trono?".

Squalo venne e si abbandonò all'altro con i muscoli rilassati.

"Consideralo già fatto" ringhiò.

< Non mi rispondi. Sei davvero sicuro non sia ancora un padre per te? Riesci davvero a vedere quello che è? > pensò.

Xanxus gemette roco, strinse il corpo di Squalo contro di sé e spinse ancora, fino a venire. Sentì i muscoli del proprio corpo rilassarsi, tolse una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte dell'altro e lo guardò.

"Non sono più così cieco da cercare il suo affetto. Sarò sempre un peccatore, ma saranno i miei peccati, e mai a nessuno chiederò di perdonarli".

Baciò lentamente le labbra di Squalo, grugnì e si scostò da lui con un gesto secco.

"Mantieni le tue promesse, pioggia del requiem, ed io manterrò la mia. Il sangue dei miei nemici è tuo".

 


	17. Cap.17 Alleanza

Cap.17 Alleanza

_Perché noi sapevamo che avrebbe fatto ciò che ha fatto._

  


  


  


Gokudera porse il braccio a Tsuna.

"Sta arrivando il futuro decimo Boss dei Simon" gli spiegò all'orecchio.

Tsuna gli prese il braccio, deglutì rumorosamente e si sporse verso l'orecchio dell'altro.

"Non ti ho neanche chiesto se eri d'accordo" mormorò.

Si guardò intorno, tremava leggermente sentendo il sudore freddo pizzicargli il collo.

Gokudera gli accarezzò delicatamente la spalla.

"Decimo, dovete mostrare la forza dei Vongola a famiglie come questa" bisbigliò al suo orecchio.

Tsuna lo guardò di sottecchi con un sorriso leggero.

"Questo però non capisco se è un sì o un no" protestò, piano.

Vide Mizuno avanzare seguito da una donna dall'espressione altera e i lunghi capelli mori, tra i due stava un ragazzino dell'età di Tsuna dai capelli e gli occhi rossi; aveva un cerotto sul naso e l'espressione abbattuta.

Il pavone sole di Lussuria si scostò lasciando scoperta la figura di Yamamoto al loro fianco. Squalo superò Takeshi e avanzò, mettendosi a metà tra i due gruppi di ragazzini.

""Voi! Sapete per cosa siete qui, vero?!" sbraitò.

Takeshi si puntellò con i gomiti sul letto sporgendo il capo, Tsuna si voltò a guardarlo e gli sorrise appena.

< Fosse dipeso da me sarebbe a casa a riposare, ma se i Varia l'hanno tenuto qui immagino non ci sia altra scelta > si disse.

La ragazza avanzò stringendo tra le mani dei ventagli affilati, sollevò il mento con il naso arricciato.

"Perché la feccia Vongola non sa risolvere da sola i propri guai" disse, dura.

Il ragazzo dietro di lei sospirò, si grattò il cerotto sul naso.

"Adel ..." provò.

Lussuria si appoggiò a uno stipetto metallico dell'infermeria.

Squalo allungò la spada davanti a sé.

"E' deplorevole che un'idiota parli al posto del suo Boss solo per dire sciocchezze. Fai parlare il moccioso rosso o ti taglio la lingua, maledetta!" urlò.

Adel strinse gli occhi rossi, Mizuno le mise la mano sulla spalla con espressione cupa.

"Adel, ti assicuro che il Capitano era del tutto onesto".

Il ragazzino dai capelli rossi sporse il capo da dietro i due, guardò dritto verso Tsuna e accentuò il broncio con le iridi rosse dilatate.

"Tu ... vuoi davvero distruggere la Famiglia Vongola, Tsuna-kun?" chiese.

Tsuna sobbalzò, si guardò intorno deglutendo e si indicò.

"I-io?" domandò.

Il ragazzino annuì, Tsuna strinse un pugno e assottigliò le labbra.

"Non è che io voglia uccidere o fare del male a qualcuno. E' che i Vongola hanno usato un mio caro amico per ferire Yamamoto, e volevano fare del male ad altre persone molto importanti per me. Questo ... non posso accettarlo".

Squalo si voltò verso Dino, semi-nascosto dietro uno scheletro di plastica in un angolo dell'infermeria. Volse lo sguardo superando una serie di letti vuoti e intravide la figura del suo boss alla finestra, reso in penombra dalla luce che entrava da fuori.

Adel scosse il capo negando ripetutamente, i lunghi capelli neri le oscillavano attorno al corpo formoso.

"Non possiamo fidarci dei Vongola. Hanno già tradito una volta la nostra Famiglia" sibilò.

Takeshi sporse le labbra poggiandosi contro lo schienale del lettino, piegò il capo di lato e mugugnò.

"Se Tsuna ha detto che vi aiuteremo, vuol dire che vi aiuteremo" protestò.

Il ragazzino dai capelli rossi guardò Tsuna, Tsuna fece un paio di passi avanti tenendo lo sguado dritto.

"Non so cosa vi hanno fatto i Vongola. So cosa vogliono fare ai miei amici. Se non ve la sentite di aiutarci, ci inventeremo comunque qualcosa".

Dino incrociò lo sguardo di Squalo, sospirò e lo abbassò con le iridi liquide.

< Takeshi poteva morire, se Lussuria non fosse intervenuto. Tsuna sta rischiando il tutto per tutto con una Famiglia di cui non possiamo fidarci. Xanxus potrebbe decidere che la situazione non gli sta bene da un momento all'altro ... se fin dall'inizio io avessi detto a Squalo la verità, non saremmo arrivati a questo > pensò.

"Nei Vongola si narra che furono i Simon a tradire, ma sono cose successe secoli fa. Possiamo davvero farci limitare così tanto dal passato quando il Decimo ha deciso di tentare nuovamente a fidarci a vicenda?" domandò Gokudera. Strinse i pugni, tenendoli al lati del corpo.

Adel scattò in avanti, un tonfa le sfiorò il volto e Kyoya saltò giù dal davanzale della finestra.

"Solo io posso portare armi a scuola" disse.

Takeshi guardò verso la protesi di Squalo, si voltò osservando la sagoma di Xanxus, si girò a guardare la cintura di Gokudera da cui sporgevano delle bombe e osservò la propria mazza da baseball in terra.

< Hibari fa un sacco di eccezioni con noi > si disse.

Il ragazzino dai capelli rossi sospirò, avanzò e porse la mano a Tsuna.

"Mi chiamo Kozato Enma. Se il tuo scopo è davvero difendere i tuoi amici dai Vongola, ti seguiremo".

Squalo strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, corrugando la fronte.

Tsuna annuì, strinse la mano di Enma e sorrise.

"Sono i Varia che hanno pensato a tutto. Non vi lasceremo nei guai".

Adel fece una smorfia, agganciò i ventagli in vita e si voltò a guardare Squalo e Lussuria.

"Noi sapevamo che ci sarebbe stata una faida tra i Vongola, ma doveva essere interna ai Varia" disse.

Dino strinse i pugni con forza uscendo lentamente dall'armadietto.

< Devo prendermi la responsabilità di tutto questo. Se mi fossi fidato di Squalo ... no, se mi fidassi di Xanxus ...> si disse.

Squalo digrignò rumorosamente i denti.

"Non dovresti parlare se non sai le cose, ragazzina. Certo però che quelle calze e quella capigliatura sono oscene. Vuoi qualche consiglio da un esperto, bimbetta?" domandò Lussuria con voce stridula.

Mizuno incassò il capo tra le spalle, si tolse una ciocca bionda dal volto e deglutì.

< Neanche Adel è così folle da sfidare i Varia, ma se continua così non riuscirà a zittire il proprio orgoglio > pensò.

Enma infilò le mani in tasca.

"Quando sconfiggeremo il Nono diventerai Boss, Tsuna-kun?" chiese.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi e sentì il fiato mancare, si voltò a guardare Hayato e Takeshi. Yamamoto sporse le labbra, grattandosi il mento.

"Uh. Quello si deciderà lì, mi sa" fece.

Adel emise un verso stizzito.

"Neanche avete iniziato ad allearvi, che siete già pronti a tradirvi?".

Dino raggiunse Squalo, si umettò le labbra e deglutì sudando freddo.

"Sapevate di un tradimento. Allora saprete anche che ciò che stiamo per fare è pericoloso. Non importa chi sarà Boss dei Vongola, purché sia dei nostri" disse.

Xanxus strinse gli occhi ed uscì dalla penombra con passo cadenzato.

"Sapevamo che il CEDEF avrebbe fatto ciò che ha fatto. Noi Vongola combattiamo uniti, quando spazzatura del genere prova a seppellirci".

Tsuna ed Enma si guardarono, Tsuna sorrise gentile e annuì. Enma deglutì, abbassò lo sguardo e lo rialzò; annuendo a propria volta.

"Combatteremo con voi. Quando scopriremo la verità su ciò che è successo ai Simon, chi sarà Boss dei Vongola riguarderà solo voi" decretò.


	18. Cap.18 Il trono dei Vongola

Cap.18 Il trono dei Vongola  
  


_E sapevamo che non sarà mai uno di noi._

  


  


Squalo avanzò, la luce del tramonto filtrava dalle finestre illuminando l'ambiente di colori aranciati. Avvertiva l'odore di bruciato pungergli le narici. I lunghi capelli argentei ondeggiavano ad ogni suo passo e le colonne di fumo che si alzavano dai cadaveri bruciati lo avvolgevano. L'impermeabile da Varia stringeva il suo corpo agile, facendo risaltare i muscoli scattanti. Con la mano sana teneva un vassoio d'argento, sentendolo gelido sotto le dita. Passò di fianco a braccia mozzate, mani allungate verso di lui di cadaveri sventrati. Le suole delle sua scarpe si sporcarono del sangue che ricopriva il marmo del pavimento.

Avanzò lungo il salone, il sacco appoggiato sul vassoio gocciolava sangue nero.

Il Capitano dei Varia spalancò delle porte massicce con un calcio e proseguì nella sala del trono. L'odore di antico che proveniva dagli arazzi che decoravano l'ambiente si mischiava all'olezzo di putrefazione dei diversi cadaveri. Superò un teschio annerito e guardò il trono.

La testata di legno riportava come decorazione il simbolo dei Vongola.

Accomodato sul trono c'era Xanxus.

Squalo raggiunse il suo Boss e s'inchinò ai suoi piedi, porgendogli il vassoio.

"Villa Vongola adesso è nostra. Lo stendardo dei Varia sventola sul tetto a dimostrare la nostra vittoria" disse con voce gelida.

Xanxus abbassò il capo, strinse gli occhi cremisi e si sporse in avanti. Aprì il sacco con un gesto secco, osservò il capo di Timoteo con gli occhi vitrei spalancati ed il sangue che colava dalle labbra schiuse.

"Sono stato abbastanza crudele, padre?" domandò.

Emise un verso stizzito, diede una manata al vassoio facendolo rotolare via insieme al sacco; il capo dell'anziano scivolò fuori rotolando vicino ad alcuni corpi fumanti. Xanxus spostò lo sguardo su Squalo, accavallò le gambe.

"E così, alla fine, ho preso con la forza ciò che mi spettava di nascita" sibilò.

Squalo chinò il capo e si appoggiò la spada al petto, insieme al moncherino a cui era collegata.

"Non siete mai stato parte di questa feccia. Loro sapevano che eravate migliore di loro e vi temevano per questo" disse atono.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, allargò le gambe e afferrò una ciocca di capelli di Squalo tirandogli su il capo.

"Feccia, se voglio un adulatore chiamo quel buono a nulla di Levi" sibilò.

Squalo rialzò il capo di scatto e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

"Ora sei il Decimo Boss dei Vongola, facci l'abitudine. Voi" disse con tono altero.

Xanxus gli strinse i capelli e lo avvicinò al proprio volto, arricciò il labbro guardando Squalo con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Non sei capace di fare cazzate simili" dichiarò.

Lo lasciò di scatto e poggiò la schiena contro il trono a gambe larghe.

"Non sarò mai come quella spazzatura perché non mi serve un fottuto leccapiedi per sapere il mio posto" dichiarò.

Strinse le labbra ticchettando sul bracciolo del trono con gli occhi fissi sull'altro Varia.

< Cosa vuoi fare, ora che abbiamo vinto? Ora che mi hai messo su questo trono hai intenzione di andartene? Pensi davvero mi permetteranno di tenerlo? Non mi considerano come loro, e mai lo faranno, dannato idiota > pensò.

Squalo si sporse verso di lui e appoggiò il ginocchio sul trono. Mise la mano sana sulla spalla di Xanxus e lo baciò, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle dell'altro.

Xanxus ricambiò il bacio, gli passò la mano tra i capelli e strinse una ciocca tra le dita callose.

"Non tagliarli ancora" ordinò, duro.

Squalo gli mordicchiò il labbro.

"Aspetterò tu abbia una discendenza sicura, Boss" rispose con voce roca.

Xanxus fece scivolare ripetutamente le dita della mano tra i lisci capelli della ciocca che teneva stretta. Arricciò il labbro.

"Aspetterai che te lo dica io" sussurrò.

Strinse il fianco di Squalo, guardandolo dal basso.

"Non mi servono fottute frasi fatte. Eseguirai i miei ordini, Capitano".

Squalo gli avvolse il braccio sano intorno al collo e si accomodò seduto su di lui, trasversalmente.

"Agli ordini, mio fottut* baka" mormorò roco.

Xanxus gli carezzò la gamba, risalì lungo il fianco guardando Squalo con le labbra arricciate in un broncio.

"Non saremo mai come loro. Fo*tuti atti di sottomissione non valgono niente, se è a questo che si arriva" mormorò, il tono leggermente roco.

Guardò Squalo, lo baciò e gli morse il labbro. Gli leccò la bocca arrossata e lo strinse maggiormente.

"Quindi risparmiati quelle stronzate per la feccia. Qui ed ora, mi dimostrerai la tua fedeltà nell'unico modo che m'interessa".

Squalo si tolse l'impermeabile e si sbottonò i pantaloni, facendo una risata rauca.

"Fottut*a testa di ca*zo. Come si fa con un boss come te?" si lamentò. Gli leccò il collo e inspirò, sentendo l'odore dell'altro coprire la puzza circostante.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, scese a slacciarsi i pantaloni e rizzò la schiena.

"Che ca*zo vorresti dire?" chiese.

Tirò giù i pantaloni dell'altro fino alle ginocchia, se lo sistemò a cavalcioni e alzò il capo per guardarlo.

"Se qualcosa non ti va bene, ti conviene dirlo prima che tolgano i cadaveri; così puoi fargli compagnia" sibilò.

Squalo gli accarezzò il volto con il piatto della spada, sulle cicatrici.

"Sbrigati a fotterm*. Il vecchio ci sta guardando" ribatté, indicando il capo del Nono sul pavimento con un cenno della testa.

Xanxus tirò su il bacino, si abbassò i pantaloni e l'intimo. Strinse i fianchi di Squalo, lo spinse rudemente contro di sé rilassando le spalle contro il trono.

"Che caz*o pensavi di fare? Darmi questo fottuto trono e sparire?" sibilò.

Gettò il capo all'indietro, stringendo Squalo contro di sé.

Squalo si mise in posizione e si lasciò penetrare, con una serie di ansimi di piacere.

"M-mai" rispose roco.

Xanxus gli strinse il fianco fino a far sbiancare le nocche, mosse il bacino su e giù tenendo gli occhi rossi socchiusi. Gli prese una ciocca di capelli, la tirò facendo arcuare Squalo verso di sé.

"Non avrei esitato ad aggiungere il tuo corpo alla pila, se così fosse stato" sibilò, roco e caldo.

Squalo si concentrò sui movimenti dell'altro e conficcò la lama della spada in uno dei braccioli del trono, scalfendo il legno.

"Vedi di sbrigarti, prima che i marmocchi decidano di raggiungerci qui. Non so quanto ci metteranno ancora a rinchiudere i prigionieri rimasti nelle celle sotterranee" sibilò.

Xanxus lo strattonò contro di sé cingendogli i fianchi, prese a muovere il bacino con foga e lo baciò. Si scostò, gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Non sarò mai come loro. E dovrai fartelo piacere, perché sei mio" sussurrò.

< Tuo > pensò Squalo.

 


	19. Cap.19 L'incoronazione

Cap.19 L'incoronazione  


_Lui non è uno di noi._

  


  


Lussuria si premette gli occhiali da sole contro il naso. La cravatta gli stringeva il collo, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il colletto. Osservò Xanxus seduto sul trono. I pavimenti di marmo brillavano splendenti, riflettendo le figure dei presenti nella sala.

"Non riesco a credere stia succedendo davvero" gemette Levi al fianco di Lussuria. Si asciugò una lacrima con il fazzoletto.

"Io non riesco a credere sia tutto così pulito" ribatté Lussuria.

Tsuna si voltò a guardare Takeshi, si morse il labbro.

"È okay tu sia già in piedi?" sussurrò.

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente, annuì e indicò verso il fondo della sala con il capo.

"Dino mi ha rimosso i marchi e Squalo ha detto che visto l'evento straordinario potevo alzarmi, ma solo se poi riposavo almeno un mese" rispose.

Tsuna sorrise, annuì e guardò verso Xanxus. Il Boss dei Varia faceva scattare gli occhi rossi a destra e sinistra, con un piccolo broncio sulle labbra.

Squalo era al fianco del trono. Indossava una lunga veste blu notte e il cappuccio di seta gli copriva metà del viso.

"Takeshi, se non fosse stato per te, non saremmo mai riusciti a metterci in contatto con Genkishi in tempo" bisbigliò Gokudera rivolto a Yamamoto.

Takeshi gli sorrise, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Mi sono fatto dare il suo numero durante uno degli allenamenti" spiegò.

Tsuna deglutì fissando Squalo, incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Alla fine sembra che alla Mafia sia andato bene eleggere Xanxus" mormorò.

Kyoya si sporse dalle loro spalle, schioccò la lingua stringendo gli occhi.

"Ha soverchiato le forze nemiche. Non hanno scelta".

Gokudera si voltò verso Enma, lo osservò rabbrividire e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Decimo, a voi va bene permettere che Xanxus diventi Boss dei Vongola?" domandò.

Tsuna sobbalzò, si guardò intorno e deglutì. Incassò il capo tra le spalle, strinse con forza i pugni e guardò Hayato.

"Io non...".

Ci fu un tonfo, Xanxus si voltò di scatto e sogghignò rilassandosi sul trono.

"Iemitsu. Ti aspettavo".

Iemitsu avanzò da una porta laterale al trono, aveva lo sguardo duro e teneva il capo alzato.

"Quel posto non ti spetta, Xanxus".

Genkishi era inginocchiato davanti al trono, teneva un cuscino con adagiato di sopra un ciondolo con la forza di una conchiglia.

"Infatti non è stato invitato lei come membro esterno" rispose secco.

Iemitsu gli lanciò un'occhiata, sollevò lo sguardo su Squalo e si avvicinò verso Xanxus.

"Il traditore ai piedi del tuo trono è il simbolo perfetto di quello che stai facendo".

Xanxus accavallò le gambe e si adagiò più comodamente sul trono, mise il gomito sul bracciolo e poggiò il volto contro la mano. Iemitsu strinse gli occhi castani, stringendo i pugni.

"Timoteo non avrebbe voluto per te un'umiliazione pubblica, ma mi obblighi a farlo".

Squalo gli puntò la spada alla gola.

"Non t'intromettere. L'unico che potrebbe interrompere questo rito, è lì che ci osserva dandoci il suo benestare" ribatté gelido.

Iemitsu sorrise, voltò il capo verso il gruppo di persone e indicò con un ampio gesto della mano.

"Ero presente alla battaglia per la conquista degli anelli. Fin'ora ho taciuto, in rispetto del Nono Boss dei Vongola e dell'affetto che provava per il randagio che ha accolto come proprio, ma ora che il Nono è stato tradito non ho motivo di non confessare la verità" disse, con tono alto e fermo.

Xanxus sollevò il capo e strinse le labbra.

< Lo sapevo >.

Iemitsu strinse gli occhi castani, che brillarono.

"Alla battaglia del Cielo, quella che stabilisce il legittimo erede al titolo, è stato mio figlio Tsunayoshi a vincere l'anello, e a venire riconosciuto da esso come erede".

"Non sarebbe il primo Boss dei Vongola a mettere l'anello al collo, invece che al dito. Non entrerà nell'anello, ma non per questo avrà meno potere di governo" ribatté Mammon, apparendo in volo davanti a una delle finestre.

"Tuo figlio non si sta intromettendo, sciocco" ringhiò Levi, arricciando uno dei suoi baffetti.

Iemitsu rizzò la schiena guardando verso Tsuna, mosse la mano e indicò verso di sé.

"Tsuna. Non devi avere paura. I Varia non oseranno attaccarti di fronte al legittimo capo del CEDEF".

Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle, deglutì pesantemente lanciando un'occhiata a Lussuria e Levi, guardò verso Takeshi ed Hayato e tremò assumendo un colorito bluastro con gli occhi sgranati.

< Ho paura... sono terrorizzato...> pensò.

Iemitsu sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi, tese le braccia e guardò verso Xanxus.

"Il ragazzo è sotto vostra minaccia, mi sembra evidente dalla sua reazione. Non sei mai stato come noi, Xanxus, ma neanche tu hai la forza di opporti alle leggi del nostro mondo".

Tsuna vide un braccio mettersi di fronte a lui, sgranò gli occhi e alzò il capo. Dino sorrise, strinse la presa sulla frusta e socchiuse gli occhi oro.

"Credo di aver qualcosa a cui rimediare. Lascia che ci pensi io, fratellino".

Tsuna annuì lentamente, Dino avanzò con passo fermo fino ad essere davanti a Genkishi ai piedi del trono. Guardò Iemitsu, strinse le labbra.

"Anche io ero presente alla battaglia degli anelli. Ho personalmente addestrato il Guardiano della nuvola che ha combattuto dal lato dei ragazzi che hai scelto, Iemitsu. I Varia, le Cervello, i ragazzi stessi e perfino il mio ex tutor Reborn possono confermarlo".

Xanxus guardò Dino, si ticchettò con le dita sulla guancia sfiorando la cicatrice sul volto.

< Prima si rivolta contro i ragazzi, ora sositene Iemitsu. Squalo non avrebbe mai dovuto considerarlo uno di noi > pensò.

Squalo chinò lo sguardo e strinse il moncherino, respirando più piano.

Iemitsu annuì, infilò le mani in tasca.

"Ricordo che eri lì, Dino Cavallone. Hai soccorso il Nono Boss dei Vongola, tradito e tenuto prigioniero dalla persona che più amava".

Dino si morse il labbro e sollevò il capo con un sorriso spavaldo.

"Ero presente. E proprio in nome di questo, io; Dino Cavallone, decimo Boss della Famiglia Cavallone e facente parte dell'Alleanza, dichiaro l'invalidità di quelle sfide".

Iemitsu sgranò gli occhi, Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio. Dino strinse il pugno attorno alla frusta.

"Per cominciare, le battaglie si sono svolte mentre al castello dei Vongola era presente un Boss fasullo. Questo, da solo, basterebbe ad annullarle. Ma non è tutto. Le Cervello non hanno mai, nel corso delle varie battaglie, specificato le regole generali che avrebbero contraddistinto le sfide. E se questo ancora non bastasse, Xanxus Vongola ha vinto l'anello del Cielo durante la seconda giornata delle battaglie; a causa di un'infrazione degli sfidanti".

Squalo rialzò il capo, il suo viso pallido si illuminò e sgranò gli occhi.

"Voi! E' vero!" sbraitò.

Iemitsu strinse i denti, con il volto contratto.

< Cavallone è sempre stato un codardo manipolabile, non ha mai fatto parte del loro gruppo. Cosa sta pensando? > si chiese.

Dino espirò, guardò Iemitsu negli occhi.

"In quanto Boss di una delle Famiglie più potenti e alleata dei Vongola, mi offro per controllare insieme al nuovo Consigliere Esterno la regolarità e la veridicità di ciò che ho dichiarato. Se sarà falso, andrò spontaneamente a consegnarmi ai Vindice".

Iemitsu storse il labbro, si guardò intorno e annuì.

"Bene, allora. Hai scelto il tuo destino, Dino Cavallone".

Gokudera osservò Dino, si voltò verso Tsuna e indietreggiò.

"Decimo, se dovete dire qualcosa, fatelo ora" sussurrò.

Tsuna negò con il capo, guardò Hayato di sottecchi e deglutì.

"Io... non ho mai voluto fare il mafioso" confessò, sottovoce.

Takeshi si sporse, strinse le labbra e si chinò a guardare i due.

"Quindi siamo ancora dalla parte dei Varia?" mormorò.

Kyoya strinse gli occhi fissandoli, Tsuna guardò i tre ragazzi attorno a sé, annuì sentendo il sudore freddo pizzicargli il collo.

"Sì. Xanxus è il legittimo Decimo Boss della Famiglia Vongola" confermò.

Genkishi appoggiò il cuscino per terra, afferrò il ciondolo e lo mise al collo di Xanxus.

"Iemitsu vattene, non sei uno di noi!" urlò Squalo.

Iemitsu guardò verso il figlio, strinse le labbra e distolse lo sguardo abbassando il capo.

"Immagino di non avere scelta" ammise.

Indietreggiò, alzò il capo e guardò Xanxus, strinse gli occhi castani.

"Ma il CEDEF combatterà per avere un Vongola legittimo su quel trono, Xanxus. Non è il tuo posto" lo avvisò.

Xanxus batté lentamente le palpebre, emise un verso stizzito e sfiorò il ciondolo al suo collo.

"Da adesso, Iemitsu, ciò che dici conta meno di nulla" disse, atono.

Iemitsu strinse i denti, indietreggiò ancora, si voltò e scomparve oltre la porta.

 


	20. Cap.20 Vongola uniti

Cap.20 Vongola uniti

_  
Disgrazia._

_Inganno._

  


  


Gokudera s'infilò gli occhiali e si appoggiò contro lo schienale della limousine nera.

"Cavallo pazzo, sei gentile ad accompagnarci all'aereo per il Giappone" disse.

Dino sorrise nervosamente passandosi la mano tra i capelli oro, sospirò accavallando le gambe.

"Ne ho ancora di strada da fare, per meritare il vostro perdono, Anche se sono stato ingannato, ho fatto una cosa orribile".

Takeshi ridacchiò allargando le braccia sullo schienale, stese le gambe e mosse il capo a destra e sinistra.

"Su, su! Alla fine abbiamo evitato il peggio!".

Tsuna si grattò la guancia, deglutì lanciando uno sguardo a Kyoya seduto con il capo rivolto al paesaggio esterno e si umettò le labbra.

"I Varia resteranno in Italia?" chiese.

"Probabilmente finché non avranno stabilizzato la situazione" rispose Gokudera con tono atono.

Tsuna si morse il labbro, lo guardò, distolse lo sguardo facendolo vagare sotto di sé, prese un respiro profondo e alzò nuovamente il capo.

"Sei arrabbiato con me?" chiese.

Gokudera accavallò le gambe e appoggiò le mani sul sedile.

"Vorrei solo sapere cosa ne pensate davvero della faccenda. Con vostro padre non avete proferito parola" rispose.

Tsuna si morse il labbro, chinò il capo guardandosi le ginocchia e strinse i pugni sui pantaloni fissandosi le nocche.

"Mi fa davvero paura. Più di qualsiasi cosa che conosco" ammise.

Takeshi sporse il capo in avanti, lo piegò di lato e schioccò la lingua.

"Hai detto che non volevi più giocare al GDR della Mafia, ad un certo punto" disse.

Tsuna ridacchiò, si grattò la guancia e annuì piano.

"Io... non ho mai voluto essere un mafioso. Mi sono lasciato trascinare dagli eventi e ho causato un sacco di problemi a tutti perché non sono stato in grado di oppormi quando avrei dovuto... ma non posso... no, non voglio essere un mafioso".

Gokudera incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Non avevo compreso fosse così lontano dalle vostre corde" rispose.

Dino sorrise gentile, si poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e addolcì lo sguardo.

"Devi credermi, Tsuna, la disgrazia sarebbe stata prendere un posto che non vuoi, o non scegliere. Tutto il male che ho fatto, tutti gli inganni in cui sono caduto e tutte le disgrazie che ho lasciato si abbattessero sulla mia Famiglia ... sono accadute solo perché non ho saputo prendere una decisione netta" disse.

Tsuna sorrise a Dino, arrossì e guardò Hayato con gli occhi castani lucidi.

"Io non voglio perdervi, o smettere di lottare per difendere ciò a cui tengo... ma uccidere, o vendicarsi, o cose come marchi e proprietà... non voglio avere nulla a che fare con questo".

"La mia fedeltà va a voi, farò qualsiasi cosa vogliate e vi seguirò sempre. L'ho giurato" rispose Gokudera. Gli prese la mano nella propria.

Tsuna sollevò lo sguardo, gli strinse di rimando la mano e assottigliò le labbra.

"E' solo perché... perché hai detto che potevo combattere che ho pensato ... di poter fare ciò che volevo" ammise.

Kyoya gli lanciò un'occhiata, accennò un sorriso e tornò a guardare il cielo azzurro che scorreva fuori dalla macchina.

< Non sa che strada prendere, ma ha scelto quale non percorrere. Potrebbe essere causa di nuove disgrazie, ma è meglio che vivere di bugie > pensò.

Takeshi mugugnò, si buttò contro il sedile della limousine e sorrise ampiamente.

"Beh! Tanto essere Boss della Mafia è una fregatura! Troveremo un GDR migliore!".

"Iemitsu cercherà di ingannarli e di portare disgrazia su di loro. Se vogliamo davvero aiutare i Varia, dovremo combattere di nuovo nel futuro" disse Gokudera con voce rauca.

Tsuna deglutì, annuì e si umettò le labbra secche e screpolate ed espirò.

"Se ancora pensi quello che mi hai detto, io voglio farlo" ammise.

Dino li guardò, sorrise dolcemente.

"La cosa più importante, per voi, è sostenervi l'un l'altro. Qualsiasi cosa farete, che sia seguire Tsuna o tornare alle vostre vite, dovete essere tutti d'accordo e non avere rimpianti. Le disgrazie maggiori vengono dall'indecisione".

Gokudera chiuse gli occhi.

"Appena arrivati a casa ne parleremo anche con gli altri guardiani. Io sono con voi, Decimo. Di quelli qui dentro, manca solo il tuo parere, Hibari-san" disse.

Kyoya girò lentamente il capo, guardò Hayato, osservò Takeshi sorridente e lanciò un'occhiata a Dino che lo guardava dolcemente. Espirò, scrollò le spalle e sentì gli occhi di Tsuna su di sé. Strinse le labbra.

"Il mio dovere è far rispettare a voi branco di erbivori il regolamento di Namimori. Qualsiasi inganno atto a infrangerlo, qualsiasi disgrazia si abbatterà su di esso ... sarà mio dovere mordere tutti a morte".  


Gokudera accarezzò il palmo di Tsuna con il pollice.

"Allora, anche stavolta, i Vongola saranno uniti" giurò.

 


End file.
